Bella's Secret Life
by Isabella Esme Cullen
Summary: Bella has her secrets that no one knows about except some members of her family, Edward is the first to find out some of the secrets right before prom. Where Bella will be performing.. How will the rest of the gang react to Bella keeping these secrets, and is she living a double life?
1. Chapter 1

**RE-POST- I am reworking this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. This was my first fanfiction story, and I am trying to correct small things that I missed.**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

**Chapter 1**

Hello my name is Isabella Swan or Bella as everyone calls me. I am 17 yrs old and I have already graduated high school. I do some basic collage courses VIA internet, it was unexpected to graduate early but I'm glad I was given the choice I was a junior and the principle called me in and asked me if I wanted to continue with school or go ahead and graduate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"ISABELLA SWAN, PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE"

Everyone looked at me as I was getting up I could hear the murmurs of my classmates.

"WOW, Ms. Perfect got in trouble!" said Jessica Stanley

"I wonder what she did to get called in?" said Lauran Mallory

"You know I heard that earlier today Mrs. Cope caught her in the janitor's closet!" said Mike Newton "think I can talk her into going in there with me?."

I rolled my eyes at that last one, there is no way in hell if that was true would I ever go in a closet with walking STD, he is the male version of Jessica

I nodded at Alice and Rose who was in the class with me.

I walked into the principal's office with my head held up high still wondering what the heck is going on.  
>Mrs. Cope waved for me to go on in.<p>

I walked on in and sat down Mr. Green was sitting at his desk with my records open in front of him.

"Mr. Green did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything Ms. Swan, I just have a question for you?"

I just nodded signaling for him to go ahead.

"Ms. Swan how would you like to graduate early?"

I just looked at him like he had spoken a different language. He laughed at my expression.

"Ms. Swan your GPA is actually higher right now than some of the seniors and you don't really have to go off to collage yet you can stay in for forks with your family and friends and take classes online if you wish."

"YES YES YES!" Wow that came out louder than I wanted it to. Principle Green laughed at my reaction.

"Sorry sir I got a little excited"

He laughed again

"It's perfectly understandable Ms. Swan, when I was in high school I would have killed for a chance to get out early" he gave me a smile

"Thanks may I tell my friends."

"Yes you may Bella and I will call your father and inform him he will be so proud"

I smile back at him and said very softly yes he will..

~Lunch Room~

I slowly walked into the cafeteria I walked In like something was wrong at A instant everyone was asking me was asking what was wrong I finely thought of the saddest thing that could make me cry then I softly said  
>"I am graduating this year!" then I smiled from ear to ear then looked at each of their expressions they all looked shocked and I explained everything that Mr. Green had said they were so happy and I explained about collage that I wasn't going until they did they all were very happy about that.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*END Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I smiled at the memory, I am currently getting ready to go in for a meeting with the principle I have always wanted to sing at prom, I happened to mention it to Mr. green just as a joke and he told me to pick what I wanted to sing and bring it in for him to approve.<br>I sort of missed high school well more or less I miss my friends, what I didn't miss was getting up early, I never was an early riser. That was a bonus.  
>I love my friends let me describe them to you...<p>

Rosalie Hale has long blond hair and it has a natural curl to it she has the icey blue eyes, and she looks like she could be a runway module. To some people she may seem bitchy but to her friends she is as nice as she can be and she is fiercely protective.

Jasper Hale they are twins both had shaggy blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He is laid back sort of person that when you around him you are instantly calm down if your upset.

Emmett Cullen the teddy bear of the group the thing of it is this guy is huge but we all love him he is dating Rosalie he has brown hair that is curly and also has blue eyes. He likes to crack jokes and is very rare that you see him serious but when he is you better listen!

And then there is Alice Cullen she is more like my sister than my best friend she is sort of reminds me of a pixie. I guess cause when she gets excited she is like a blur oh and she has spiky hair and the prettiest green eyes you ever seen and she is a shopaholic.

then there is Edward the love of my life, also my best friend he is tall, muscular, and like his sister has green eyes, but somehow they are a different color and his hair is bronze and there is no actual style to it well sort of he has what we call sex hair and I couldn't imagine anyone else with his hair.

As I got into my mustang I started it up I was so happy when to get this car, my old truck died the day before graduation. So without me knowing everyone decided I should have my dream car so my dad, and the Cullen's and Hales all chipped in and this was their graduation present to me, this car is my baby.

At my graduation party Alice accidentally told me that it was actually Edwards idea to get me my mustang, it was shocked the shit out of me, so I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug.

~*FLASHBACK*~  
>"Bella what was that hug for, not that I didn't enjoy getting a hug, but what was it for?"<p>

I caught site of Alice and she was giving me a look that said don't tell him you know. I smiled at Edward.

"I'm just going to miss you; you know being in school with you next year"

What a lame excuse on my part but he believed me, and hugged me back.

"I know what you mean, I will miss you too but at least we get to see each other outside school."  
>I nodded<p>

"I'm going to try and do some volunteer work at the school, you know teachers assistance and tutor maybe I'll be lucky and get you as a student." he laughed  
>~*END Flashback*~<p>

Before I knew it I was in the school parking lot, I parked down at the very end of the lot so no one would spot my car right off. I cautiously walked into the school and very easily made it into the school's office, I smiled when I seen Mrs. Cope when she looked up and seen me, she come from behind the desk and gave me a big hug.

"Bella go ahead and go on in" I smiled

"Thanks Mrs. Cope."

"Hello Bella, How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Green, How are you today?"

"I'm doing well! So Bella I hear you want to sing at the prom?"

"Yes sir, would you like to hear some of singing I have my voice recorded onto my iPod?"

"Why Bella, yes I would love to hear them, I have heard you sing before remember."

I blushed when he said this the day he had heard me I was coming out of the gym by myself and for some reason I was in the mood to sing.

"Oh Bella, before I forget I got some paper work for you to fill out, would you like to continue doing the in school tutoring and um substituting."

"Um let me think about the substituting, but I will continue with the tutoring, can I see the paperwork I have to fill out I better just go ahead and get them filled out now."

"That's true Bella, here you go. May I listen to your iPod while you are filling them out" I smiled  
>"sure Mr. Green."<br>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~20 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"all right Mr. Green here is everything filled out in full. Did you like what you heard?"<p>

"Yes I liked every song that you sung on here, pick any song you want to sing okay"

"Thanks Mr. Green"

"Three songs all right"

"Yeah that's fine"  
>I showed the pictures of the dress I was planning on wearing when I sing the final love song he agreed it was the perfect dress.<br>~The Dress Is Made By La Femme Gigi IT Is Royal Blue and It Features A sexy V-neck ruched halter embellished with dazzling bead work~

"You will knock them dead Bella, but I was wondering how you are going to sneak passed the prom committee, isn't some of your friends on the committee."

"Oh shit, I didn't think of that, can't we just tell them that there is going to be a live singer who wants to keep her identity a secret until the prom."

"Well I supposed that could work" Mr. Green said.

As I was getting ready to leave I remembered to ask about Edward's mypeople account because someone hacked it some time ago from the school.  
>" Did you ever find out who hacked Edwards mypeople account"<p>

He sighed

"No Bella, we still haven't found out anything. I know Edwards getting anxious to find out who hacked it."

We were interrupted by the phone buzzing it was Mrs. Cope.

"All right give me a minute, let me pull their files."

"Bella can you hide for a bit" I looked at him confused

"Why?"

"Well Edward was sent in for fighting!" I rolled my eyes and the thought boys will be boys went thru my mind.

"All right who was he fighting with?"

He looked at me

"Jacob Black"

"Well shit, how am I going to get out of here?"

I looked over at Mr. Green and he had a shit eating grin on his face

"Bella how would you like to pull a trick on them."

I nodded

"So what do I have to do?"

He laughed

"Sit down in my chair and act as if you were the principle, oh and Bella whatever punishment you give them I'll stick with it all right"

I nodded

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked and we both started laughing

"Now I'm going into the closet so I can see their faces."

I shook my head and called Mrs. Cope and told her to send the boys on in, she didn't question as to why I was calling, and I turned the chair around where they couldn't see me just yet.

"Mr. Cullen can you explain why you were fighting with Mr. Black"

In the mirror that I placed on the cabinet I saw confusion wash over both of their faces. I turned the chair around and they were shocked to see me instead of Mr. Green.

"Mr. Cullen, are going to answer me?"

I got up and walked around the desk to lean against it. I gave Edward a little wink.

Edward smiled

"Bella, where is the principle?" I smirked

"Well he had to go on a little errand, I just happened to be here so he left me in charge."

"Edward, I'm serious what was the fight about,"

He frowned and mumbled

"Mypeople he is the one that hacked it and changed everything on it."

Well this literally didn't set well with me so leaned over the desk and got a pair of scissors and started cleaning them I looked at Jacob who looked totally freaked out.

"Mr. Black, what was the reason for this." He shrugged his shoulders

"Well I was bored" I shook my head

"Well Mr. Black you do know that was wrong I need you to provide me with the login information so all this stuff can be removed, and Mr. Black if I hear of you doing anything like this to any more of friends you know that story about James, well it might be you, So if you ever want to have pups steer clear of my friends you got it."

He sneered "Yes Isabella"

I cocked my head to the side

"Well you know what, you call me that one more time I will expel you"

Jacob just looked at me like I was crazy

"You can't expel me just for calling you by your full name, or even for hacking Eddie boy's mypeople account."

I smiled and said

"well Jacob Black, I'll tell you something and you remember this damn well I have a whole of shit on you remember all that stuff you told me, and not to mention all the trouble I can get you into by telling Billy, and get your sorry ass into trouble, oh not mention telling my dad and that will result to three days in jail." I smirked

"oh and not to mentioned dad chasing you down with a shot gun for that little stunt you pulled on the beach last summer. So apologize to Edward and leave him and the rest of my friends alone, oh and by the way you will not be allowed into the school dance."

By this time the principle come out and Jacobs face was pale from my little rant Mr. Green took over.

"Mr. Black, everything Bella has said is affective No Dance and you have a three day suspension and detention for three weeks."

Jacob just got sick look and turned pale...

**Thoughts review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-POST- I am reworking this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. This was my first fanfiction story, and I am trying to correct small things that I missed.**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The James Story

Edward was walking me to my car he was silent. I glanced at Edward he had his thinking cap on.

"Edward is something wrong?" He took a deep breath and smiled not his usual smile,

"No, there is nothing wrong I was just thinking over everything you said, back in the office about how Jacob would end up like some guy named James, what did you mean by that? And what does it have to do with scissors and having kids?"

"All right first of all don't get upset when you here the story because I know you will"

"Promise" He repeated me "Yes, I promise."

All right here we go I took a deep breath

_~*FLASHBACK*~_  
><em>Me and Alice was shopping and I noticed that there someone following us, I thought well it may be a cusidents that we are at the same place at the same time, it wasn't until we came out of Victoria Secret's the guy was openly gawking at us, he wolf whistled and said whatever I bought would look Fuck awesome on me. Well we got out to the car and Alice forgot something and had to run back in, as I was finishing putting the bags in the boot he grabbed me around the waist and was fondling me all over he was also trying to pull away from Alice's car, I finally wiggled enough to grab my scissors that I keep in the boot of Alice's and stabbed him in the genitals and once somewhere above his belt line.<em>  
><em>~*END Flashback*~<em>

"I later found out from dad his name was James and because of me he would never be able to have kids much less get an erection. Jacob seen the photo's of the scene that's why he always gets very pale when I pick up a pair of scissors, I threatened him last summer with a pair after the shit he tried this last summer, he is so damn lucky I didn't do it so now I just use it as black mail.."

Edwards face was blank as he took the entire story in. "Why didn't you or Alice tell us and especially me? And what happened at the beach last summer?"

"Because it was taken care of, I only use this story to scare the shit out of people if they try shit with me. And the beach story is for another time and place."

I'm about to tell Mike Newton the story if he don't stop calling me asking for a date. I said to myself.

"Well Bella, I can agree with you about that, just remind to never piss you off." We both smirked

"All right buddy, I got to get home to do some more studying remember, if you need help call me, you know I'll help you."

"Help with what Black or homework?" We both laughed

"Either one, you know I'll help you!" I winked at him and he opened my car door for me both of us laughing.

"Sure sure Bella I'll see you later, I think we will be over after school!"

"Alright see you all then." I back out of the parking lot and waved by again  
>I smiled as I drove away man do I miss hanging out at school with that boy.<p>

EPOV(didn't expect that now did you)  
>I watched Bella as she left me sometimes wonder what kind of secrets she is hiding from me or any of our other friends.<p>

She used to be so shy, she went to visit some family over summer vacation and when she comes back she wasn't the same Bella she was a whole lot more confident, she is something else.

I wish that I would get the confidence I need to admit that I love her but I'm afraid that I will lose my best friend. And I love her to much to lose her...

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**RE-POST- I am reworking this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. This was my first fanfiction story, and I am trying to correct small things that I missed.**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

Chapter 3 Phone call from Cousin Linda

I got home and got to thinking about what I should sing and maybe a little dance routine,

I still can't believe this is going to happen,

I chuckled at myself and let myself into the house, just then my cellphone rang it was my Cousin Linda.

I swear sometimes I believe that woman is psychic..

(Cousin Linda in Italic And Bella In Bold)

**"Hello Linda wuz up?"**

_"Oh nothing just thinking about my little cousin!"_

I laughed

_"listen I'm coming to forks to check on my house, your dad said it looked like it needed a new roof so I thought I would come in and check up on it and spend some time with you!"_

**"Well I'll be so glad to see you I miss you? um do you think you will still be here about prom time?"**

_"Well I guess I will be I was planning on staying for two or three months why?"_

**"Well I'm going to sing at prom and I want to add a few dance routines in with the songs!"**

i heard a squeal from her end that could rival Alice's..

_"Oh I am so excited I want to teach all the routines have you decide on what you're singing?"_

**"I have no idea yet."**

_"Well I'll bring some backup dancers I've sort of almost adopted them they call me mom anyway they will be very willing to meet you! Hey do you think they will let us use the gym to practice?"_

**"Yeah probably, I'll call Principle Green and ask, listen Linda my friends just pulled up they have no idea that I'm doing this!"**

_"All right sweetie I'll call tomorrow love ya."_

**"love ya to bye Linda."**

By the time I hung up the pixie was the first to bounce threw the door and hug me.

"hey Bella" i looked behind her as everyone filed into the house

"hey pixie, where is Edward" She smiled and rolled her eyes

"he is moping out in the Volvo!" I look at her confused

"why" she rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea Bella, why don't you go ask him?"

"Okay, um why don't ya'll go ahead and order pizza's and I'll be right back"

As I walked to the Volvo he had his beautiful head down on the wheel I knocked on the window and he jumped like he was shot.

I smiled at him

"What's wrong?" He smiled at me

"Nothing, just Tanya keeps bad mouthing you, and trying to spread rumors, and saying you said stuff about me and the rest of the gang, and Bella it's just getting on my nerves!" I watch as he ran his hands threw his hair a tell tell sign he was flustered,

I can't believe that bitch but I thought it might be better to make a joke.

"All right how about this; if we can get your parents to agree, I'll home school you"

Then his breath taking smile appeared

"Don't tempt me, Bella I might just take you up on that offer." Just by that comment I blushed

"Well how about we'll talk about that later let's get in and pick some movies, lord knows how many pizza's they ordered."

He gave me a horrifying look

"You left them in charge of the food let's get our butts inside." I laughed at his sarcasm

"go ahead and go in I have a call to make." He raised his eye brows but didn't question me

"All right hurry up"

"Yes sir" Was my on only response he laughed and went on in the house I walked around my house to my garden to make my last phone call of the night...

I dialed the number and very patiently waited for him to pick up

Finally someone pickup up

(Principle Green in Italic And Bella In Bold)

"Hello"

**"Hello may I speak to Principle Green, please tell him it's Bella Swan"**

_"Oh hellos Bella hold just a sec...Hello Bella"_

**"Hello Principle Green can I ask you something about the dance."**

I nervously checked to make sure no one was listening

**"Um my cousin called me and you might remember her Linda Swan"**

The line was silent

_"Yes I remember her she is some big time dance instructor to the stars right."_

**"Yes she is, she is coming into town and I mentioned the dance and she was wondering if we could use the gym after hours to practice the dance routines."**

I could almost hear him smile into the phone

_"Sure Bella you can start whenever you like, gym classes has been cancelled for the next two weeks anyway"_

**"Well I bet the students are happy"**

He chuckled

_"Yes they are remember to come in the back entrance, do you remember the code to get in."_

**"Um it's 41986 right?"**

_"Yep if it's possible call before you get there so that I know who is in gym all right?"_

**"Thanks"**

_"you're welcome Bella oh and before I forget why don't you call me Jason it's not like you are a student anymore."_

**"Yes Jason see ya later bye."**

I walked back into the house to five sets of eyes staring at me

"What's up guys?" they looked guilty about something.

"Um when we ordered the pizzas we forgot to ask who was delivering and um I called back and they said Jacob was delivering."

Shit was the first thing that ran through my mind.

"Alright boys and girls this might get interesting Alice get your camera because if something happens i want it on tape." she nodded and got her camera out,

"Emmett you and Edward stand behind me" they nodded i turned to Rose

"Rose will you please be with Alice with the sec. camera."

"Yes Bella"

"Alright i will be right back" i went to my room and removed my gun and put it in my back pocket as i remember the words that came out of Jacobs mouth last summer

"I will kill you and them if I catch them in your house, you might have welcomed them with open arms but i still don't like them, and I want them dead." I'm not taking no chances maybe I'll have Rose inside with one camera and Alice outside with the other.

Ugh i heard a car and automatically knew who it was. I walked downstairs and grabbed my money everyone is there spots, Edward was behind me and he noticed the hand gun in my back pocket.

"Jesus Bells, what are you doing with that thing?"

"I'll tell you later let's just hope he don't start no shit."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Jacob smiled and it quickly dropped when he seen Emmett and Edward standing behind me.

"Isabella, what the hell are they doing here?" was the first thing out of his mouth

"Well they are my friends and we are having our movie and pizza night" I said as cool as possible just looking at him pisses me off...

He was mad, so mad you could see him shaking

"Bella, you remember what i told you last summer?"

All I said was 'yep'

He smiled a evil smile

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to follow through with the threat." He yelled.

I looked at the boys and they were confused

"Jacob, you step one foot in this house without your father or my father being here i will shoot you between the legs, DO you understand me?"

He was really pissed by now

"You little bitch, you deserve to lose all of your friends and much more." this is pissing me off, well I'm going to show him I mean business so I reach in my back pocket and got the gun aimed it at the ground at shot at the ground between his legs. He dropped the pizza's and ran shitless and yelled

"You have truly gone crazy; I'm getting the hell out of here"

He sped off and I walked out to get the pizza's and walked into the kitchen to be bomb with questions..


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-POST- I am reworking this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. This was my first fanfiction story, and I am trying to correct small things that I missed.**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the house and the first thing I heard was Edward shouting.<p>

"Where the hell is that gun? The damn thing needs to be hidden?" I laughed

"It's in my back pocket and the safety is on! And no I will not hand it over the ass might come back and I'll be ready for him!" I doubt he will but you never know.

"Where did you learn how to shoot? And does Chief know you have that gun?" Emmett asked

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, of course dad knows I have it and who do you think gave me the gun and taught me how to shoot!" They all sort of smiled I seen Jasper move on the sofa, huh when did he get here

"Bella, what he talking about follow through with a threat" Jasper asked, I sighed

"I knew this was coming all right guess there are some things I have been holding out on telling you"

"Like the James story?" Emmet asked. I looked at him and squinted my eyes

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked

He chuckled "Alice told me!" I turned to Alice and asked "Alice did you tell them all?"

She just gave me a little smile "Well everyone except Edward so right now he probably wondering who James is."

Edward sighed "No, I know Bella told me about him this afternoon when I walked her to her car at school!" They all looked at me

"Well I guess I have more stories for you kiddies so grab some plates and the pizzas and head to the living room!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*15 min. Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right you all ready?" I asked trying to get comfortable

"Yes teach!" come from Emmet I shook my head

"You all know I went and spent two weeks in the summer at Jacobs to visit with his sister's?"

"Yes" they answered or nodded of their heads

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well me and Jacob was walking down the beach well all of a sudden he was trying to kiss me but I got away from him

He kept call me a bunch names which I took silently.

Then he said 'which one of the boys in that so called group are you sleeping with?'

I told him 'I was not sleeping with no one well he smacked me across my cheek'."

They all gasped the boys all had their hands balled into fists and had that 'we are so going to kill that ass when we see him'.

"Well anyways he kept on that I had to be sleeping with someone if I wouldn't sleep with him! Well anyways he was still trying to force himself on me and he finally said 'if I ever catch any of those bastards in your house I'll kill you and them' I got away from him went into the house gathered all my stuff and left, when I left I couldn't go home so I went to the place I felt the safest Alice and Edwards!"

They look up and together and said "our house?"

I nodded "But you two wasn't home, neither was Esme but Carlisle was he seen my face and the bruises and he wouldn't accept the story that I just fell and he knew I was supposed to be in La Push so I told him the entire story he agreed not to say anything to anyone."

Edward looked thoughtful "So that's why he wouldn't let us go near the guest room?" I nodded and took another deep breath.

"I didn't know he wouldn't let you all see me, until Esme told me she said that the reason why they didn't want ya'll to see me like that was because Edward would probably want to kill Jacob!" He gave out a little chuckle

"Well he was right I would have got Emmet and Jasper to help me!"

"Bells is that why you won't go to la push beach and usually freak out around him in school?" Emmett questioned.

I nodded again this time without saying anything. Alice had tears in her eyes as did Rose , Emmet and Jasper and Edward look like they could kill someone.

"Boys, when you see him at school don't say nothing, don't act like nothing is wrong, Edward I'm going on mypeople and shutting down that page right now, I'll be back in 20 min." I said as I stood up.

They all nodded. As I was going up to my bedroom to do this little task I broke down as soon as I shut the door I was so busy crying I didn't hear someone knock on the door whoever it was come in "Bells, omg are you all right?"

I took the gun and put it in the case shaking "Yeah I'm fine this has been emotional day."

When I turned I seen it was my love Edward he gave me a hug me and told me everything was all right I smiled and said thanks...

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think please REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

All right I have skipped ahead a couple of days to when Cousin Linda arrives.

2 days later  
>Cousin Linda showed up two days later I was so happy to see her. She introduced me to the two guy dancers and the two woman dancers that she had brought with her.<p>

"Bella this is David"  
>I smiled and shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug which surprised me,<br>"And this young man is Jack"  
>"nice to meet you!" I told him he smiled real big and shook my hand<br>"And the two young ladies are Abigail but we call her Abby for short and this is Rachael"  
>"Nice to meet you girls! I hope my cousin is treating you all well?"<br>They all nodded and replied yes

Linda cleared her throat

"Well can we go on over to the gym and start practicing and have you decide what songs you are singing"  
>I smiled<br>"well I have a two in mind but I still thinking about the third"

At School Gym

"So let's hear your song choices!"  
>I blushed<br>"well one is going to be I think I'm in love with you- Jessica Simpson and I will always love you- Dolly Parton"  
>My cousin looked like she was deep in thought<br>"well what about with love Hilary Duff".  
>"I love that song! Why didn't I think of that?"<br>The principle came in while we were discussing it.  
>"Hey, Jason!"<br>"Well hi Linda, How have you been?"

"I've been good; hey I was wondering if we can install a couple of fire man's pole's, We will remove them after prom?"

Jason sighed turned to me

"Well Bella, what do you think I mean after all it is your show"

I thought about it

"Well it's all right with me; I would love to have some pole dancing in one of my routines"

Everyone laughed Linda jumped up and told the male dancers to go to the supply van and get the poles and she showed them where to sit them up.

While they were sitting up the poles I was talking to principle green.

"Well have you heard the latest rumors going on"

I said nope popping the "P"

"Well you want to hear them"

I laughed

"Sure"

He smiled and gave out a chuckle  
>"Well apparently someone seen you and three girls and two guys go into the back entrance and a camera crew come in this morning after you arrived, the rumor is that you are filming a porno in the gym and in the pool area and I have seen Mike Newton trying to get in here and also in some of the empty classrooms",<p>

At this point I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face.

"Also the other rumor is that you are installing camera's around the school to spy on people to make sure they are not saying anything bad about you or your friends, but what they don't know is there has been camera's up for a few years."

That got my attention real quick

"Jason, can I ask you something?"  
>He hesitate in answering me<br>"Yes, Bella"

"Um, you said there is security camera's around so why didn't the terrible three ever get in trouble for terrorizing me or my friends"

He had a sad expression on his face

"Bella they can still get in trouble if you the dates and places where they terrorized you I can still get them in trouble"

As I gave Jason the info so he could go back into the computer to look at the footage it was time to get to practice now that the poles are up.

"JASON" my cousin yelled "will you be staying or going back to your office"

"I'll be going back to the office I don't want to see anything till prom so see ya'll later" we all laughed and got to work on the first routine to "With Love"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Nothing SM owns all**

**P.S. This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

><p>As we wrapping up practice for the day Principle Green walked in<p>

"hey Bella, would you mind substituting for a class?"

"sure Mr. Green it will be my pleasure!" As I was fixing to make a joke to Mr. Green my phone was ringing.

**Hot in...**

**So hot in heerre...**

**So hot in...**

**Oh**

**Wan' a lil bit of uh uh and a lil bit of.**

**(Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.**

**Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.)**

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, are you anywhere near school?"

"yeah, I'm pretty close why?"

"well Tanya, invited herself to our table and is trying to start shit with us, saying bad things about you and practically insulted Rose and Alice, I think they are fixing to rip her a new one, anyways if you are close can you please come to lunch?"

"all right I'll be there in a few minutes, please don't let them kill her I'll do that!" He laughed and hung up

"Jason you mind if I kill a student?" i asked with a smile

"Um who now?" he looked at me in question he already knew who i was talking about.

"Tanya, she is trying to start some stuff with my friends mainly telling lies to get them to hate me mostly, Edward didn't come right out and say it, but I know that's what it is. I'm going to jog around the school and go into the lunch area, Jason meet me there to tell me about the sub thing in front of them, okay!" He agreed and I ran out the door

**Lunch Room**

As I was jogging into the lunch room I was thinking what can that girl be making up about me now and what was she doing to Edward to make him sound so distressed.

As I walked into the lunchroom i spot our table instantly, and I walked up behind Tanya and put my finger up to my mouth gesturing for them to be quiet she was still talking about me I zoned out because I was getting so mad as I was fixing to say something she got up and sat down in Edwards lap now that set me off no one sits in that lap but that's MY EDWARD

"TANYA, GET YOUR FAKE ASS OFF OF EDWARDS LAP NOW!" She flinched and slowly turned around

"why Bella why would I get up Eddie wants me in his lap ?" I was gritting my teeth by now

"Number one he doesn't want you! I can tell and I'm standing behind him, number two my friends do not I repeat DO NOT want you sitting at this table!"

"Well my dear Isabella I think you are wrong Eddie invited me to sit with him!" She was smirking at me, I shook my head

"No he didn't you just sat down without asking and they all hate you so REMOVE YOUR ASS NOW !"

"NO Eddie wants me here." she wined and tried to do a sexy pout but to all of us it just looked like she was constipated.

My blood was boiling by now

"Tanya, his name is Edward not Eddie there is only one person that can call him that and that is me, and he does not want you in his lap."

I was yelling at this point and everyone was stunned so I summoned up enough courage to walk up behind Edward and slip my arms around his neck.

"Ain't that right darling?" I asked in the sexiest voice i could do I felt him gulp and smile

"That's right sweetie why would I want a skank when I can have a angel." Tanya smirked

"see he called you a skank Bella and me a angel"

Now Edward was mad I could tell his neck was really red

"NO Tanya You Are the skank Bella is the angel, so get the hell away from me!"

She got up and man was she mad she stalked back over to her table still fuming.

We settled into a good conversation. Principle Green walked into the lunch room and walked over to the table

" Bella I heard you were in here! Can you sub a class today?"

"Sure Mr. Green I would be happy too, what class is it?"

"Biology"

I laughed when I heard Edward go 'yes' under his breath hmm wonder what that's about.

Mr. Green looked at me then shook his head

"um Bella, do you have any clothes with you? I mean you would definitely catch the students attention, but it's a pop quiz and I am pretty sure it would be very distracting!" Everyone at the table started laughing and I blushed..

"Alice" i asked and she held up her hand

"let's go to my locker" As we reached her locker she got out a duffel bag with a pencil skirt and a button up white shirt

"Alice, how long have these been in your locker?"

She smiled

"well I had a feeling this would happen so I came prepared."

As I got dressed and came out of the stall she had her makeup and other things out

"Alice I have very little time can you just put my hair up in a bun PLEASE"

"yes teach!"

she put my hair into a messy bun as I was thinking of class how the hell I was going to get threw it I mean Jacob and Tanya was in that class this is so going to be torture.

"Thanks Alice we really need to go shopping sometime you been trying to get me to go anyway."

Alice started jumping and clapping

"now get to your next class! I have to go get the lesson plan and pop quizzes from Mr. Green okay." She nodded

"Bye Alice see you later at the house!" she nodded and gave me a salute

"See ya later Bella i mean Ms. Swan!" i rolled my eyes and she is laughing her pixie ass off..

In the office as i was speaking to Principle Green he told me that if any of them started to aggravate me do as a teacher would do either send them to the Principle's office or give them detention. i nodded my head and walked off to the biology room let the torture begin..

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys i am so sorry its been awhile since i have updated this story well any of my stories RL is crazy and probably won't settle any time soon as i am helping a very good friend of mine with some custody issiu's until this is over with i will have limited time to do anything.<p>

So please review i could use a smile please


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone long time no see. i hope everyone is still hanging with this story.**

**I own nothing SM owns all**

**P.S. This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

><p>* •. ¸ಌ * •. ¸ಌ * •. ¸ <strong>The Classroom<strong>* •. ¸ಌ * •. ¸ಌ * •. ¸

As everyone was coming into the classroom I wrote on the board Ms. Swan, the final bell rang I took a very deep breath and turned to address the class.

"Hello class I am you sub for today most of you or probably know me as Bella but for today you can call me Ms. Swan"

I could hear some laughing in the background, I snuck a peak at Edward he looked sort of pissed then he looked at me his face relaxed and he smiled.

"All right class does anyone have any questions before we begin your quiz"

Mike Newton's hand shot up I mentally rolled my eyes

"Yes, Mr. Newton"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Mr. Newton that is entirely inappropriate behavior say it again you will be in the principal's office understand." His face was pale "Yes Ma'am I understand."

"Anymore questions"

Jacobs hand was the next

"Yes?"

He had a smirk on his face

"Why don't you bend over that desk so we can each have a turn fucking you?"

By now my blood was boiling

"Now listen here you remember what happened the other day. Well it's in my purse!"

He shut up and turned pale and smirked at him.

Tanya was next

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you slept with the principle to graduate early? And that you slept with the biology teacher to sub today?"

She was smiling like she had won some kind of victory,

Before I could respond principle green came in.

"Ms. Denali my office now!"

"But what did I do?"

"What didn't you do? You disrespected Ms. Swan you have made accusations against her and me and that is not taken politely, oh and not to mention that you are the one that trip Ms Swan last year that result in her arm being broke this is the last time you have harassed Ms Swan, you are suspended from this school our parents have been notified please go clean out your locker and meet me in my office"

"But Mr. Green! I never did any of those things to Bella?"

He shook his head

"Yes you did Tanya! and I have the proof because I have video's from the last two years that prove all the harassment you done against her, and Bella never said a word but we all knew it was you but Ms. Swan would never let us do anything, now I can."

Everyone in the classroom was silent as Tanya got up and silently walked out with one last glare towards me she was gone.

All right class let's get this quiz done with, when you are done please bring them to my desk and lay them face down...

* •. ¸❤**20 Min. Later*** •. ¸

"All right class; please bring your tests to bring your test forward. Tomorrow we will be doing DNA testing and finger printing that means Chief Swan and Officer Leroy Baker will be in class tomorrow and yes I will be here subbing tomorrow."

The p.a system went off "Jacob Black please report to the office!"

Edward stood up

"Can I come over tonight? I need some help with my math?"

I smiled

"Yes, Edward I would be happy to help you."

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you, wait Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure Edward!"

"Um, do really have that gun with you?"

I smiled and nodded my head

"Edward, I always have it on me!" I smirked at him

His eyes raked me up and down

"Even when you run?"

"Yep" I was still was smiling

He smiled

"Where do you put it?"

I smiled and leaned in

"That's for me to know and you to figure out, now you better get to your next class my cousin is waiting in the office for me."

"Can I walk you to the office? I have to pass there to get to my next class!" I nodded as we walked we were very quiet as we reached the office he spoke

"Well Bella, I'll see you tonight! By the way you look great in that skirt you sort look like a librarian!"

He winked and walked off, I was blushing so hard I wonder if it will actually go away this boy will be the death of me...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to comment<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing SM owns all**

**P.S. This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

><p>"Dad supper is ready, and Edward will be here soon, and I'll be in the basement just holler when he gets here, and I'll come up okay"<p>

"Okay Bella, and thanks for supper."

"You are welcome dad"

I smiled as I walked into my basement my cousin had a fireman's pole installed before I actually learned how to dance on the thing

None of my friends knew it was here I'm going to change that after prom. I am currently working on a routine for bottle pop this makes the third round with

This song when I hear a loud gasp, I turned around to see none other than Edward I smiled, and motioned for him to sit down at least I'm not actually shredding clothes,

My eyes lock with his brown vs green it was so intense the look in his eyes I loved it, when I was done Edward was slack jawed.

"Um Edward are you all right"

He was drooling and looked like a fish out of water I took my towel and wiped his chin

"Edward are you all right?"

He stuttered out "y-yeah"

I smiled

"The bathroom is threw their."

In a fast motion he was in the bathroom I giggled he came back in five minutes.

"Bella does anyone else know about your fireman's pole, or that you could do that"

I smiled

"Nope"

He blinked really fast

"When are you going to show that to our friends?"

I replied

"Sometime after prom but I are glad at least one person knows, so was I any good?"

He blushed

"Bella you was amazing, more than that I can't even come up with a word"

I giggled

"Bella I have a question?"

I nodded for him to continue

"Where did you learn that?"

He motioned toward the pole.

"Cousin Linda had a friend that is a stripper she taught me the basics, what you just seen was my own creative routine."

He smiled the biggest smile I've seen him do in awhile

"Well it sure made me happy."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well let's go upstairs, and get to work on your math homework or do you want to eat first?"

"You're kidding Bells I smelled that lasagna when I opened the car door"

I smiled

"Well let's get you fed then" he couldn't help but laugh

"Hey Edward let's try to hide this from the rest of the gang"

He sort of chuckled

"Sure thing Bells."

After two hours and two big plates of lasagna, I swear that boy must have a bottomless stomach; Edward was done with his math homework as he was leaving

"Are you going to drive or jog to school tomorrow?"

I had to think on that one

"Well I might jog; I have to have enough adrenaline to keep up with your kids."

We started to laugh then dad stepped out into the hallway

"Edward, I checked into what we talked about earlier and it's in effect and thanks for sharing what some people wouldn't tell me."

Dad reached over and shook Edward's hand and then turned to glare at me

"What" I mouthed at both of them

"Thanks Mr. Swan, I'll sleep better knowing that you know all about it"

I gave them a questioning look

Dad said "I'll tell you in a little bit Bells go ahead and walk the boy to his car."

Me and Edward didn't speak as we walked out to the car

"Bella I know what you are thinking, but Charlie will tell you everything okay"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile

"See you tomorrow Bells" and for the first time he kissed my forehead...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry that it's taking a little while to update but here you go hope you like it :)**

**I own nothing SM owns all**

**P.S. This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, what were you and Edward talking about?"<p>

"Bella, would you please sit down!"

I very quickly sit down, while trying to figure out what the hell is going, did someone tell dad about me shooting at Jacob, but to my defense he deserved it, dad looked like he was deep in thought

"Bella, Edward has received some very threatening letters from that Tanya girl, and he also one from Jacob today."

He stopped to gauge my reaction.

"Would you like to read them Bella?"

He question

"No dad I have read enough threats to last a lifetime"

I smile at him so he would continue.

"So what's in effect?"

"Well after Edward came to the station this afternoon, and show me the letters from both Tanya and Jacob, I got him a restraining order to keep away from him since they both were suspended from school, and not allowed on school property, I also filed for restraining orders for you on the both of them, I also called Billy and he wanted to apologize he didn't know Jacob did that he was wondering why you haven't been back to la push in over a year and also Jacobs sister's are flying in to kick his ass. He is being transferred back to the la push school"

I had to laugh those girls were always so protective of me.

"Also Tanya is sitting in jail, I arrested her before I came home, from my understanding the officer served her and twenty minutes later she tried to run over both Edward and Alice"

Boy that pissed me off I wonder if dad would let me go to the jail and have some target practice with a certain blond as a target.

"Bells, I seen the video footage from the school why didn't you ever tell me?"

I just shrugged my shoulders

"Well since you were a minor at the time I am the one who is pressing the assault charges on her."

I nodded again all the time he was talking I couldn't believe it Tanya had been arrested Jacob couldn't come anywhere near me maybe now I can have some peace when I go to the school.

"Bella I am so proud of you for defending yourself and your friends."

He smiled

"Edward showed me the video of you shooting at Jacob I'm glad I taught you how to use a gun among other things!"

I sighed

"Me too dad, me too."

As we sat in silence I got thinking maybe without Tanya being at there at the prom maybe it might be a success.

"Well dad I will see you tomorrow, I've got some papers to grade for some reason Mr. Moss didn't want to grade them so I'm stuck doing it"

"All right night bells love you baby girl"

I smiled

"Goodnight papa bear"

The last thing I heard before I closed my door was him laughing and saying she growing up too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it leave me a review and i might post another chapter tomorrow.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella pov**

The next morning Cousin Linda showed up nice and early

"Bella wake up!"

Two minutes later

"Bella, we have to go to practice and if you don't get up now I'm going to get a bucket of ice cold water and pour it all over you!"

That got my attention

"I'm up!" I jumped out of bed and I heard her snickering and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her and that made her laugh that much harder.

I went for a shower after I got out I quickly got dressed I wore a navy blue sports bra, and navy blue yoga pants.

At the school gym I was practicing the choreography to the first song " I think I'm in love with you" when we were done with that song I heard clapping and a high pitch squeal that could only belong to one person when I turned I saw a flash do black spiky hair before being knocked down by a over excited pixie.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm a-"

She cut in

"I thought you couldn't dance?"

"Well I can dance, I learned last summer with Linda's help, and what are you doing here?"

She had a flash of guilt over take her

"Well I got a txt this morning asking me to come to the gym during my free period and you know hard it is to get away from the gang."

"Alice, can I see your phone?"

She handed me her phone and I instantly recognized the number

"Linda you have some explaining to do !"

"Well we need help with makeup and wardrobe and this girl is a expert in that dept."

I smiled

"Okay, I'll let ya'll plan and I'm going to go back to practice."

Alice yelled

"Hey what are your songs?"

I Smiled and told her and then she smiled

"I'll make sure he comes without a date"

I put on my most innocent look

"Alice I have no idea what you are talking about"

I smiled and she started laughing..

When I was done with the second song, I looked over to Alice and she had a big goofy grin on her face I know that look she has a wardrobe idea.

"Bella you should wear a black wig during the first two songs then take it off before your third song."

"I like the wig idea and Mr. Green wants me to write him a speech for the final song."

Alice smirked

"Well have you come up with something yet"

I frowned

"Nope nothing yet"

Alice switched from calm to very excited

"At least Edward will get the message he's acted pretty weird this school year, the only time he don't act emo is if your somewhere in the school, it's sort of weird he will be all down then all of a sudden he'll jump and whisper Bella is in the school."

I smiled

"Well that's that weird connection I can't explain it, I do the same thing, like if he tries to sneak up on me I always catch him because of that connection. One of Linda's friend said it was part of the love connection that two people in love feel and also if you are soul mates."

Alice was nodding her head in agreement. The lunch bell went off

"Well I better run down to the track so I'll see you in the lunch room"

She nodded in agreement

"Hey what about your clothes did you bring any"

I shook my head no

"Dad is bringing them with him"

She frowned

"Oh no you don't I brought a outfit with me now go I'll see at lunch"

With a quick hug she ran out the door I exited the gym threw the back entrance to the gym..

I ran down to the track and ran one lap while I started on the second lap my phone rang it was Edward.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella are you at the school"

"Yeah, I'm fixing to head up to the cafeteria I'm at the track, Edward is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, come on up let's set outside and eat I brought lunch from home."

"Oh okay I'll be up in a minute"

"All right hurry up" I laughed as I hung the phone up

As I jogged up to the school I spotted Edward sitting at one of the picnic tables.

"All right big boy, what did you bring us for lunch?"

He chuckled and brought out two sandwiches when I unwrapped mine I seen it one of my favorites peanut butter and Mayo.

"How did you know this is what I was craving?"

He smiled

"It was just a feeling I had that you were craving one of our favorite"

As we eating I notice his worry lines

"Edward is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath

"Yeah um I seen you this morning go into the gym with your cousin and two girls and guys what's going on?"

I took a deep breath

"I'm helping with the dance Edward those guys and those girls are like prom expert and they are helping the school but no one knows we are helping so you must keep it quiet."

He stared at me for a moment

"Well I know when you are telling me the truth because for some reason I can tell when you are lying, thanks for being honest."

I smiled

"You know we share a lot of interest and favorites"

He smiled

"Yeah I know !"

I looked up and seen dad and officer Leroy pull into the school lot

"Well Edward there's dad I better go get dressed"

He pouted

"Do u have too"

I laughed

"Yeah can you imagine me teaching in this with dad standing there then Newton asking me out right in front of dad, he has seen surveillance tapes of him backing me into corners asking me out and pushing against lockers and dad is not very happy with him he will arrest him on the spot."

we both laughed and I noticed that he was looking me up and down like he was searching for something, and I realized he was looking for my gun

I laughed and leaned down and whispered "you won't find it !"

he shivered as I whispered into his ear

"How did you know what I was looking for ?"

I smirked

"I told you I know you and you know me, and that mean something to both of us just think about it, but not during my class"

He smiled

"Okay Ms. Swan"

I looked him into his eyes

"See you in class"

I walked into the bathrooms for Alice to dress me again I thought this dance couldn't get here fast enough.

Everyone had been seated and looked very nervous except for maybe Angela and Edward good they should be nervous. I took a deep breath and addressed the class

"All right class we have a guest speaker today please welcome Chief Swan, many of you know that he is my father but for today I will call him Charlie, does anyone have any questions"

Jessica raised her hand

"Will you be keeping these fingerprints"

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie

"Yes Ms. Stanley we will."

I laughed

"Because most of already have records."

I knew dad was having his fun watching some people squirm.

"Charlie did you bring the computer with the finger scanner"

He smirked

"Yes so when I call your name please step forward and we will scan your prints, also if you have done anything where prints were collected we will."

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Mike and Jessica squirming in their seats, I knew Mike and Jessica had been arrested for being caught in a compromising position and it happened to be on a night on I was on a ride along with dad so when dad slapped the cuffs on them I bit clear threw my lip trying to keep from laughing, that's one reason why Jessica tries not to piss me off because she knows I can tell her parents. They were let go with a warning so the parents wasn't notified.

"Tyler it's your turn"

He scanned his fingers I was surprised when it got a hit.

"Charlie what did he match up to"

He shook his head

"You will know when they do"

He was silently laughing to himself

"Mike Newton please step forward"

After his prints were done the computer got another hit and it did the same with Jessica.

I looked over at Charlie who looked like he was getting mad he picked up some papers and looked at them.

"Well everyone knows there was several houses were vandalized last year by egging well at several house's had fingerprints at the scene's and it so happens that one of the houses was my house so Ms. Stanley, Mr. Newton, Mr. Crowley now you have community service and exactly why did you egg my house?"

They sort of looked at me and finally Tyler was the first to speak

"Well I asked Bella to the dance and she turned me down"

Mike said "same here"

Jessica was next

"Me and Tanya has asked Edward to the dance and he told us he was going with Bella and it was actually Tanya's idea to egg ya'll house it was actually Tanya and some other dude that done Edwards house."

Edward and I was trying not to laugh as was most of the class.

Charlie stood up

"Follow me kids we have to go to the station and call your parents, See you at home Bells."

I responded with a "yes sir" he walked out of the classroom behind the three with Officer Leroy in the front so no one could get away.

"Well class it looks like Chief Swan caught some egg heads"

That got everyone laughing the bell rang

"All right people your regular teacher will be back tomorrow so I'll see you all around"

With that everyone left the classroom. I was gathering my stuff when someone speak

"Bella"

I jumped earning a chuckle from Edward

"Can I come over tonight"

I laughed

"Sure, but I'm going to be in the basement"

He smiled

"Well can I still come on over"

He dropped his voice a little

"Are you going to be practicing dancing tonight?"

I chuckled

"No not tonight, are you hooked on my dancing already Eddie"

He smiled his panty dropping smile he didn't answer me

"Well hate to tell you I'm only cleaning tonight but you can still come over, I believe I can still help you study while I'm cleaning"

"Okay Bella see you tonight"

With that he was out the door as I headed home I begin to wonder if he has the same feelings for me as I of for him….

* * *

><p><strong>Well Alice now knows Bella's Secret do you think anyone else will find out before prom arrives?<strong>

**Don't forget to review  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Skipped ahead two weeks<p>

"All right Alice here is the deal I only need two outfits well actually one"

Alice looked confused

"Alice, I only need a mini skirt and some kind of shirt maybe green, the second is a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt and I'm going to tie it up in a knot right under my breast."

I took a deep breath and looked at Alice she was smiling

"Well you apparently already have everything but let's go shopping anyway you can never have too many miniskirts."

I laughed I have two drawers at home full of skirts but I wanted the right skirt and tonight I'm going to dance with them all so...

**Two Hours Later 15 shopping bags later**

We arrived at the house and Alice was heading upstairs I'm going to introduce her to my room

"Alice where are you going?"

She gave me a puzzled look I smiled and motioned for her to follow me.

"Bella sweetie why are we going to the basement the last time I checked your room was upstairs."

We reached the basement I turned to look at Alice and she was shocked

"You like Alice"

"Hell yes I like!" She laughed

After Edward was down here the first time I decided to add some things I added shag carpeting all threw the basement, which dad wasn't too happy about well because he had to lay it ha-ha, I also added a couch, and two lazy boys and a flat screen TV DVD VCR combo, and a big stereo system, yep Edward had fun with that when he seen it.

*insert rolling eyes here*...

"How long has all this been here?" Alice asked

I laughed

"Well most of this is stuff was added this past week, and the pole has been here for awhile."

She walked over and sat on the couch and turned on the TV and the image of me dancing came on Alice was smiling from ear to ear as you hear a familiar voice float threw the speakers.

"Never wonder he's been coming home every night with a big ol' smile, but why didn't he bring home the tapes." Alice said with a laugh

I laughed

"I won't let him take them home because knowing how Emmett rummages through his room I don't want him to see them"

I smirked

"Yet"

We were both laughing about it as I tried on everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. Review please..<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews. So here is another chapter. I am editing some more of the chapters sooooo there might be another update tonight. **

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>Prom Night<p>

Oh my I am so nervous what if they have they don't like the way I sing or the dancing. By this time you may guess that I am chewing the heck out my bottom lip.

"Hey Linda? is it too cancel the pole dancing?" She smiled

"The girls will take over for you, okay"

I nodded

"Thank you"

She waved her hand dismissively but with a smile.

"Oh and Bella, I think you should wear jeans and white shirt and tie it under your breasts and do it for both song's then change into your dress, sound alright!" I nodded trying to calm my nerves with deep breathes.

I hear a loud sequel and I instantly knew who it was

"Alice"

And from the way her and Cousin Linda was talking I guess they had already discussed this. Alice looked at me and smiled

"He's been asking for you, if you were coming tonight, I told him you would be here soon."

I smiled the biggest smile I could

"He is so going to be surprised everyone will be but mostly Edward"

I was still smiling

"Thanks Alice!"

I peeked out the curtain to see him leaning on the wall looking sad and he had his phone out looking at it about time he looked up looking around, my phone buzzed it had one new txt message

**"Bella please tell me you will be at the dance please, Alice said you will be here, I am looking forward to seeing you, maybe you can explain to me why there is poles up Alice won't tell me anything."**

I laughed when I read it I quickly typed a reply

_**"I will be there shortly, watch out for Jessica and Lauren I heard they were going to put something in your drink. Be there soon baby!"**_

I watched as Edward smiled and put away his phone, to see him smile made me smile.

I smiled to myself it is time to get the show on the road Jason walked out onto the stage.

"Seniors, may I have your attention, we have a woman here who wants to sing some song so please be nice she is going to sing three songs, so enjoy"

There was some applause before I walked out I smiled Before the music started all thought and nerves are gone because I was looking into Edwards emerald green eyes.

"Hello senior class of 2010, I hope you enjoy this"

The music started.

_**"With Love Hilary Duff"**_

_**I don't mind you telling me**_

_**What's been on your mind lately?**_

_**I don't mind you speaking up**_

_**I know sometimes I can be**_

_**All wrapped up and into me**_

_**I can be in such a rush**_

_**Just slow me down**_

_**Slow me down**_

_**Tell me tomorrow everything will be around**_

_**Just slow me down**_

_**Slow me down**_

_**You're the one that keeps me on the ground**_

_**Baby you can be tough**_

_**Say enough is enough**_

_**You can even be blunt**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Tell me I'm wrong**_

_**That I'm coming on way too strong**_

_**Don't think I'll be crushed**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Just do it with love**_

_**I can take your honesty**_

_**All your words weigh heavily**_

_**Listening to you all the time**_

_**I want to be there for you**_

_**The way you've been there for me**_

_**Always help me walk the line**_

_**And slow me down**_

_**Slow me down**_

_**I know you will always be around**_

_**Baby you can be tough**_

_**Say enough is enough**_

_**You can even be blunt**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Tell me I'm wrong**_

_**That I'm coming on way too strong**_

_**Don't think I'll be crushed**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**All this time we thought we knew each other**_

_**Now that I am leaning on your shoulder**_

_**I can tell you baby that**_

_**You're right when you're right and**_

_**You're wrong when you're wrong and**_

_**I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong**_

_**Baby you can be tough**_

_**Say enough is enough**_

_**You can even be blunt**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Tell me I'm wrong**_

_**That I'm coming on way too strong**_

_**Don't think I'll be crushed**_

_**Just do it with love love love love [x2]**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Just do it with love**_

_**Just do it with love love love love**_

_**Just do it with love**_

"Did you enjoy it? Yell as loud as you can?"

They all yelled as loud as they could I believe this is the loudest I have ever heard out of this bunch I smiled as seen the gang really yelling I peaked over at Edward who will still standing by the wall and he was smiling and yelling.

"Alright y'all settle down this next song is

"I Think I'm In Love"

**"I think I'm in love by Jessica Simpson"**

**Every time you're near baby**

**I get kinda crazy in my head for you**

**I don't know what to do**

**And oh baby**

**I get kinda shaky when they mention you**

**I just lose my cool**

**My friends tell me**

**Something has come over me**

**And I think I know what it is**

**Only Rose and Alice knows how I feel for Edward but boy that first part is true**

**[CHORUS]**

**I think I'm in love**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you**

**Just the other night baby**

**I saw you hangin**

**You were with your crew I was with mine too**

**You took me by surprise**

**When you turn and look me in my eyes**

**Boy you really blow my mind**

**I don't know what's gotten into me**

**But, I think I know what it is**

**[CHORUS]**

**I think I'm in love**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**Something strange has come over me**

**Got me going out of my mind**

**Never met a guy like you before**

**You make me feel special inside**

**[CHORUS]**

**I think I'm in love**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**Boy I think I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**Boy I think I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**Boy I think I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

I smiled and told them I would be right back as I passed Jason he has a grin on his face I told him to tell my friends to come to the front he nodded his head. I quickly changed in to my dress I took out my contacts so they can see my eyes I smiled when I walked out onto the stage I patted Jason on his shoulder as he walked back off the stage

"Hi guys I decided to do this the singing and dancing because I wanted to get a message to someone if you noticed there is a theme to the songs I have sung the theme is love. My one question is does anyone recognize me?"

I heard a lot of muttering

"Alright well maybe you will recognize me now!"

I reached up and took my wig off as my brown hair fell to my shoulders I heard everyone gasp. I smiled as I looked into the faces of my friends the girls had a knowing smile it also reached from ear to ear and it looked they were both holding back squeals the boys were smiling hugely but the biggest of them was Edward who looked like a kid on Christmas morning which I have seen.

"This is my final song, then you have five more songs to dance too, then in the words of the teachers time to get the hell out of here!" everyone laughed "there is something I've wanted to tell someone for a long time so Edward would you come up here please!"

He walked up on the stage and I pointed to a chair

"SIT" he smiled

"Yes baby" with his smile encouraging me on I started to sing

**"I Will Always Love You"**

**If I should stay**

**Well, I would only be in your way**

**And so I'll go, and yet I know**

**That I'll think of you each step of my way**

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**My mic cut off and my cousin came out and started singing I put my mic down grabbed Edwards hand and walked out to the dance floor to dance.**

**Bitter-sweet memories**

**That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me**

**Good-bye, oh, please don't cry**

**Cause we both know that I'm not**

**What you need**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

"Bella may I ask what this is all about I love listing to you sing and dance but Why?"

**And I hope life, will treat you kind**

**And I hope that you have all**

**That you ever dreamed of**

**Oh, I do wish you joy**

**And I wish you happiness**

**But above all this**

**I wish you love**

**I love you, I will always love**

**I took a deep breath**

**I, I will always, always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

As the song ended we stopped dancing

"Because Edward Anthony Cullen I Fell in love with you and this the way I wanted to tell you I love you Edward"

He looked like he was going to go into shock he quickly shook it off.

"Bella, I love you too, Always have Always will, your wish is my desire for I cannot deny you anything. You know I was planning on telling you tonight so I guess great minds think alike."

I smiled and he slowly lent down to kiss me and it was like seeing heaven and I was kissing a god as if he read my mind he pulled back and smiled

"I finally kissed my angel!"

I smiled

"And I have kissed my god!"

Our friends have gathered around us and all together shouted

"FINALLY!"

Then they started laughing and I and Edward just laughed with them,

"What are you guys doing after this?"

Alice was the one who answered

"Um, let's go to your place besides you have something to show us"

I smiled and nodded my head Edward lent down and whispered in my ear

"Love are you sure?"

I smiled up at him and whispered to him

"Yes I'm sure besides Alice seen the tapes you left in my VCR"

he coughed

"You're kidding!"

I laughed

"Nope you left one of tapes in the vcr."

"Shit, what did she say?" he asked

I smiled

"She said never wonder he always come home so happy, was I making you happy baby?"

He smiled

"Yes love you always make me happy."

"Well Bella, why don't you and Edward go change into some normal clothes I am pretty sure you want to go visit somewhere special"

Me and Edward looked at each other and nodded

"Alright we will meet back at my place you guys remember where the spare key is?"

They all nodded and Rose and Alice rolled their eyes

"Oh and Alice no showing or going into you know where until we get there, got it."

She gave me an innocent look and then nodded.

As we walked back stage and there was a bag with our name on them and two garment bags for us to put our prom clothes in.

"So Bella, where is the special place at?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Where do you think we are going?"

He smiled

"The Meadow!"

I nodded and we both smiled.

"Let's hurry up and get changed, I want to check back in with Jason before we leave."

Edward smirked

"You call the principle by his first name?" I laughed a swatted at him

"Hey it's allowed, I'm no longer a student!" He sighed in mock defeat

"Yeah, I guess your right"

We got to the restrooms with a kissed and we went into separate restrooms. I started changing into my outfit for the rest of the night it was a pair of Blue with green stripes skorts and a white blouse. My boots came up to my knee with a very low heal. As I got closer to the door to go out into the hallway I heard yelling so I quietly walked into the hallway what I seen made my blood boil it was Lauran and with a shirtless drool worthy Edward yelling.

"What the hell do you think you are doing walking into the men's restrooms?" He asked or yelled

Lauran replied

"Well, I thought we could have some fun before you go with Ms. Prude."

As she was saying this she put her hands on his chest he was backing away from her.

"Alright Lauran, that is enough get your hands off of my man!"

She looked shocked when she heard me and ran at the murderess look on my face. I snorted she didn't even try to say anything.

"Edward, go finish getting changed, then I have something else to do."

He nodded and went back into the restroom.

I txt Alice and told her to tell her not to leave and to please tell Jason that I wasn't finished. When I was done I looked up and jumped back Tyler was standing next to me

"Bella you were hot up there tonight, and you are smoking so why don't we get out of here before you catch this place on fire?"

He said with a confident smirk, I looked over Tylers shoulder and smiled knowing he was going to get yelled at.

"Fuck off Tyler!"

Edward was now towering over him; Edward looked at me and said

"Bella your father is here, Oh and Tyler I believe Chief Swan is looking for you!"

He got pale and excused himself.

I smiled

"You are beautiful, my Edward!"

He smiled and leaned down

"So are you my blushing Bella, now let's go knock these people on their asses."

We walked into the gym hand in hand, Edward went over to our friends and I went to the stage Jason handed me a microphone I cleared my throat and got everyone attention

"I have heard some of you all ask why there are these fireman's poles are here well I will show ya'll"

I said with a smile I threw the mic back at Jason and he started the song " 3 By Britney Spears" I started dancing and some the moves are the exact choreography from the music video.

I glimpsed out and caught Edwards eye he smiled and mouthed "I love you" and I continued until the end of the song then there was a loud applause and wolf whistles one I recognized as as Emmett's.

Edward walked out onto the stage wrapped his arms around me and then I felt it this boy was sporting a boner and then I noticed he had the mic. He handed it to me

" I just wanted people to know I am not just smarts but I can dance and sing and I'm not as freaking clumsy as I used to be, also for the ladies keep your hands off of my man."

Edward took the mic. From me

"Any time you even think of touching my Bella you will lose your hands."

We walked off of the and met with our friends Rose and Alice was all smiles

"Where did you learn all that stuff?"

I smiled

"I'll tell you later" I said with a wink.

"By the way any of you going to the after party?"

"Hell no!" Emmett yelled

We all laughed

"Alright we will see you at the house you know where the spare key is go ahead and let yourselves in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow now Tyler and Lauran are going to start Next the meadow... <strong>**Don't forget to review because they make me really happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is one is short **

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>We went to the meadow and as always it was breathtaking,<p>

Alice had packed us a picnic and placed it in the back of Edwards car and sometime or another decorated the meadow with lights and candles neither Edward nor I knew about it.

After we had our romantic picnic we danced to a boom box that we had found in the back of his car, As we danced Edward leaned down and took one of his hands and cupped my cheek and slowly kissed me as we separated we were both smiling like the cat who ate the canary.,

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to kiss me?" I asked

He shook his head

"5yrs!"

He gave me a look that was filled with so much emotion it weakened my knees and with a crooked smile he said "me too"

After a couple more dances and some very slow intimate kisses we decided it was time to go home.

On the way home he all of a sudden asked "um Bella, do you have your gun on you?"

I smiled

"Yes, I do, why?"

He looked at me then looked at my mini skorts and spaghetti shirt and my knee high boots he asked out

"Where is it?"

I gave him a devilish smile

"Well tonight, it's right here"

Edward followed my hands as I slowly unzipped my right boot and brought out my gun as he eyed it he noticed that it wasn't the same gun as before.

"Yes it's a different gun, I have a collection of hand guns and one shot gun I'll have to show you them sometime."

He laughed

"Remind me never to piss you off, because you will shoot me!" he chuckled

I frowned

"Edward, no matter how mad you make me I could never shoot you"

He smiled his crooked smile

"I'm glad to hear that love."

As we reached the house i noticed a unfamiliar car parked across the road from my house Edward noticed too as we got closer i gasped at who it was standing beside the unknown car it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm wonder who can be waiting for them do you want to guess. Anyways reviews make me happy so pretty please leave me one! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

**Another short one but let's just say the next one is long.**

* * *

><p>It was Tanya and Jacob<p>

"Edward, turn here!"

He did as he was told

"I'm going to call Jasper!" I dialed my phone and he answered on the third ring.

"Yello!"

"Jasper, do you someone is outside?"

"No Bells, I didn't, who is it?"

"It's Jacob and Tanya!"

I heard a gasp and Emmett yelling in the background

"They have some damn nerve, I have half a mind to march out there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Jasper, put me on speakerphone"

I heard shuffling

"Alright Bella, Your on."

"Emmett, don't you even think about stepping foot outside that house, he might be armed we are on our way to the police station also please tell me the spare key is in the house and all the doors are locked because that he knows where I have the spare keys!"

"Yes the keys are in the house and the doors are all locked in fact there are no lights on except the one in the hall the TV is on like always, we are watching a movie."

"Good am Jasper take me off speakerphone please!"

I heard more shuffling

"Yeah Bells!"

"Alright I need you to get into dad's shot gun case so listen to me go into the kitchen open the stove drawer and take it completely out there is a hide a key there get out the third shot gun it is already loaded, got it!"

"Yeah Bells, hey did you know there is a lock box under there too"

"Yeah that's for another conversation, watch for us to come back we are at the station so we call you when a plan is formed."

I didn't wait for a goodbye I just hung up on him.

**Inside the station**

"Dad!"

He looked up in alarm

"Yeah Bells, what's wrong and why are you so pale."

I took a deep breath

"We got close to home and we seen a strange car sitting across the road from the house and as we got closer we saw who it was it was Jacob and Tanya."

Dad didn't say a word he went straight to his phone and dialed Billy.

"Billy, I just got a report that says Jacob is sitting in front of my house. I need to know if there is a possibility that he might be armed so can you check your guns...okay thanks Billy see if you can get Sam to bring you up to the station okay!"

Dad looked at me

"He has two hand guns missing."

He took a deep breath

"Dad hold on a sec."

He gave me a questioning look as I took out my cell and dialed a number.

"Hello!"

"Hey Seth, its Bella"

"Yeah I know that caller i.d. is something wrong?"

"Yeah um Seth I need to know something and I'm sure since you are Jacob's cousin you would know."

"Alright Bells fire away"

"Okay Jacob been seeing someone named Tanya I'm pretty sure you know her"

"Yeah she is such a bitch, she has constantly been around Billy also forbid her to come around but they have been sneaking why you need to know this"

"Hold on Seth dad wants to talk to you"

I listened to dad talk to Seth as Edward hugged me from behind still not really knowing what's going on I'm so going to have some explaining to do after this is all over with

"Let's go kids!"

"Wait dad if they see you they are going to make a run for it!"

He nodded in agreement and the plan started forming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Charlie is now on the case! what do you think will happen next? Well what do you think?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

So here we are in Edward's car

Dad in the backseat covered in a blanket, we have police cruisers parked around the corner waiting for signal to come around

I do not trust whatever Tanya and Jacob have planned and it probably involves dancing on my and Edwards grave.

And there is also a Civil War buff in my house armed with a shot gun.

Also dad gave me one of the police issued revolvers and Edward has my little gun.

We pulled into our driveway and immediately Jacob and Tanya started up the drive way, as usual when I got home Edward came around and opened the door for me we acted like they wasn't even there.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Jacob and Tanya standing right beside the back door of Edwards Volvo

Jacob cleared his throat, me and Edward slowly turned around.

"May I help you Mr. Black?"

I smirked at him yeah I know I am provoking him.

"Don't talk to me like we are in the fucking classroom, Bella!"

I heard Edward growl beside me

"What do you want? You do know there is a restraining order against you! No I correct myself there is one on both of you!"

He smiled the most evil smile I had ever seen no correction they are both smiling evil smiles.

"I know that, but we decided that if I can't have you and Tanya can't have Edward then you can't have each other so we decided we would should just kill you two"

"Um exactly what do you think you are going to do, you know I could be packing my gun?"

He laughed

"Well I know you can't be carrying it because you are wearing a barely there skirt, and a barely there shirt so there is no place for you to put it!"

He said with a freaking smirk god I was so not trained for this shit.

"You do know dad is due home any minute?"

They both laughed and Tanya was the one who spoke this time

"Well Bella, your dumb-ass father won't be home till 6am because he is pulling a double shift."

I must have gave them a confused look because they both let out a cackle they both sounded like freaking witches

"He called and left Billy a message that he was pulling a double, he was suppose to go fishing but one of his officers was sick."

They both pulled out there guns and raised them pointing them straight at us oh so confident, Jasper must have seen this because 10 sec after they raised their guns we heard the unmistakable sounds of a shot gun blast BOOM BOOM BOOM, in those three Booms I had Tanya down and handcuffed while dad and Edward were struggling to handcuff Jacob.

I stood Tanya up and she kicked me and took off running I got my gun out and aimed and I heard my dad yell "take the shot!"

And I did she went down because i got her in the shoulder.

I ran to her and checked her over her and exam the wound.

The ambulance must have been waiting or heard the shots cause I heard there sirens

I was applying pressure when she sat up

"Ha you know you're going to go to jail now for trying to kill me!" She laughed

I smirked at her

"Hon, I'm an officer all that will happen is they will take my gun and badge and send me to therapy!" that wiped that smirk off her face.

I look over and seen the stretcher coming our way I moved aside and said

"Alright boys here she is, Officer Brown will ride along with you!"

"Yes Officer Swan"

I nodded and headed back over to dad who looked very proud of his baby girl and a confused looking Jacob and Five friends

"Alright dad, do I need to come in and do some paper work?"

He smirked

"No baby girl or should I say Officer Swan I believe you have some explaining to do to your friends and boyfriend!"

I smiled at him

"Okay Chief, see you tomorrow"

"Um Bella, will ya'll be you know?"

"Yes dad, we will be there in the morning."

"Okay goodnight baby girl!"

"Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight kids don't burn my house down!" he laughed

"That only happened once Charlie, and that's because no one told me i had to take the tin foul off the plate!" Emmett yelled at dad and dad was laughing and shaking his head as he drove off.

I slowly turned to my friends took a deep breath

"I have some explaining to do!" they all nodded

We walked into the house and everyone turned and looked at me I took a deep breath

"Alright Jasper, you remember that lock box you seen earlier"

He nodded

"Please go get it for me!"

As he was getting the box the rest of us went to the living room all sat down and I sat down on the floor next to the Coffey table

"Alright guys I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

Emmett cleared his throat

"Um Bella, why didn't you tell us the day you shot at Jacob"

Before he could finish Rose jumped in

"Or that day in the cafeteria and classroom with Tanya"

Emmett and Rose calmed down Jasper sat my box in front of me and I took the key and unlocked it. I handed each of them a piece of paper that had a txt message on it.

"Alright when I was with Cousin Linda, I was having a lot of nightmares about the whole situation with Jacob and Tanya, So Cousin Linda called dad and he suggest enrolling me into the academy and she wanted to put me in pole dancing classes to boost my confidence, so the next 6 weeks I was enrolled into the academy I was trained in self defense and gun training and a lot of other stuff."

Alice noticed the dvd's in the box

"Bella, what is on the dvd's"

"These are memories, Linda set this camera up in my room so I could hear my nightmares then it cuts to me in the academy" i said "now let's go downstairs and get more comfortable and we will watch these."

* * *

><p><strong>I Considered stopping the chapter her but i already left one cliffhanger so shall we continue.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Rose, Emmett and Jasper gave me a strange look, me and Alice and Edward just started laughing.

"Its safe, trust me you will like it" Alice managed to giggle out and led the way to the basement

Me and Edward were the last two in the door as I closed the door and made sure it was locked I heard gasps and I smiled "well guys what do you think?" I asked nervously

"Why haven't we seen this before?" Rose asked

"Well I have been working on this for awhile; I have been doing a little bit at a time with the decorating and stuff." I said with a shrug of my shoulders their biggest surprise not even Edward and Alice don't know about.

"Alright back to what happened last summer, I was trained mainly with guns and let me tell you I am pretty good shot as you will see on the DVD!" I said as I was putting the fist DVD in "This is the week before I was enrolled into the academy, Linda set this camera up so I could see what my nightmares were doing to me."

My friends eyes were glued to the TV, Edward had his arms around me as I was sniffing trying to hold back tears

"Don't cry love!" I looked up into those emerald green eyes and smiled "I'll try not to baby!" and he kissed me on the nose.

"Anyway the next clip is the day that I was enrolled and how Linda convinced them to let her follow me around with a Camera I'll never know, I worked hard and passed all my exams they even gave me the oral test to make sure I hadn't cheated on the written test"

Everyone started to lightly laugh at that they always did that to me in high school the term smart ass was used a lot with me.

"Anyway this is the third and final week it was my target shooting test and for some reason they cleared the practice range because they noticed how clumsy I was on my feet but I'm not that clumsy with a gun but still."

They watched as I shot at the targets with many guns you could see I was enjoying myself with the smile that was on my face. Then you can hear a cell phone buzz the look of confusion crossed my face as I read a txt message then you can see complete rage.

Linda asked me "Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head and picked up another gun and started shooting. "Bella, who are you imagining" I paused the video "I want you to know that I was pissed off because I had received a txt from Tanya and how she got my cell phone number I'll never know but" I reach into the box and handed each a piece of paper "this is what it read."

**Bella your friends don't like you**

**Edward hates you so much so I seen him throw up at the mention of your name.**

**Rose talks about you like you are a dog, she told me one time if she could she take you to the vet and have you put down she would.  
><strong>

**Alice only takes you shopping because she feels sorry for you.**

**Jasper is so quiet because he really really hates you I seen at his house where he has your picture on a dart board.**

**And**

**Emmett said if he could he would sit on you and smoosh your scrawny ass.**

**Don't come back to Forks everyone will be so much happier without you**

**Love,**

**Tanya**

You can see the look of shock and then anger cross their faces as they read the txt

"Bella, you know all of what she said was a lie, don't you?" Rose asked

"Yeah I know but think about this my mind was set on a different tune, so anything I say in the video please take no offense it's like I am a different person." they all nodded as I took the video off of pause

"Bella, what is that?" I was still shaking with anger as I handed her my phone you could hear her gasping I picked up the pistol and reloaded it and lined it up with the targets

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Linda asked as the first shot rang out

"Well according to that txt my friends and the man I love all hate me, so who do you think I'm shooting Ms Tanya the bitch Denali!" five more shots rang out as I picked up another gun

"Emmett might be an ass but he wouldn't sit on me!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Rose can be a bitch sometimes but that is only if she is pissed off or don't know you but she would never say the things that the bitch said!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Alice the pixie wouldn't take me shopping for torture or because she feels sorry for me...well alright she feels sorry for my closet!" I heard Alice let out a giggle "that is so true" I smile at her

BANG BANG BANG

"Jasper is naturally quiet I don't think I have ever seen that guy mad and how da fuck would she know what was in his room and he doesn't even have a dart board!"

BANG BANG BANG

"And there is Edward the god like creature with the wild sex hair who sometimes I swear he sparkles in the sun, especially if he is sweaty 'you can see me shaking the thought out of my head' he couldn't hate me we have a connection that no one can break ever!"

I picked up the shot gun and loaded it and aimed

"Bella, who are you shooting now?"

"Jacob fuckin Black!"

When I shot the first time it went into the head the second in the chest and the third right into the crotch. The boys all grabbed their balls and yelled "ooooohhhhhh"

I hold back a laugh and turned my attention back to the TV.

"How do you feel now Bella?"

I smile at Linda

"I feel great I know my friends love me and no matter what the bitch says I know she is lying, I love my friends and they love me too." I blew the camera a kiss and giggled and the camera faded out

All my friends got up and hugged me two "we love you two Bells!d"

The next clip come on as they were sitting down it was graduation at the academy.

"Officer Isabella Swan!" you see me standing up and getting my badge then that is the end of this DVD.

"Alright this DVD is the pole dancing at my lessons and at a club but no one could recognize me because I had on a wig and contacts."

Alice yelled "start the thing already" we laughed at her eagerness and I pushed play and got back on the couch and snuggled into Edward's side

The DVD faded in "Hello my name is Bella Swan and today I am starting pole dancing lessons and I have finally chosen my stage name it is Angel" I seen Edward smile

"And why did you choose that name?"

"Well it was in one of my dreams where my love always calls me his Angel!"

Nicole was seen coming out of the back

"Bella, you ready for your first lesson"

"Yes" we all laughed

"Alrighty, follow me!" we went through all the steps four times

"Bella, may I say you are a natural now let's put this to some music and see if that works as good as no music" I looked at Linda "I'm nervous" she smiled and said "Just imagine doing this for Edward, that he is sitting in a chair watching every little move you make." you could see the blush rise up my cheeks on screen and off the song started it 'Stronger by Kanye West' as the music started I closed my eyes and relaxed and started dancing on the pole.

There was a lot of applause from the two and the five of my friends clapping two.

"Bella, I know you might not be comfortable with this but would you consider dancing at the club tonight you wouldn't have to strip only dance." she pouted and added a please

I smiled and nodded a 'yes'

The camera faded out to black

I paused the DVD and you could hear everyone groan

"Well so far what do you think?"

"Bella stop pausing it we want to see you in the club."

I sighed "Alright, but there might be some nudity because it's starts in the dressing room"

Everyone laughed as I un paused the DVD

"Bella, are you nervous" Linda asked

"Well what do think Linda" She laughed

I am standing in the middle of the dressing room in dark blue boy shorts with a matching push up bra. next they added the Blonde wig it went down to my shoulders then the contacts were added they too were blue then it was time for my outfit as the carefully help me put on the emerald green Spaghetti shirt and daisy duke shorts and added with simple cowboy boots.

"WOW" I heard from the group "you look amazing Bella" I nodded and smiled as a thanks

The camera cut to Linda standing by the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman this is just a dancer there will be no clothes removed. Let me Introduce Ms. Angel Mason" I felt Edward stir beside as his arms tighten around my waist that was his acknowledgement of me using his middle name as my last name of my stage name was mason

The song that started was 'Toxic by Britney Spears'

When I was finished their money flying on the stage there was some girls there to pick it up for me and then the video faded out

A few sec. later it faded in

"Bella, how did it feel being on stage"

I smile my biggest smile "I feel great, I have never felt this um aw hell I can't even tell you!"

"How did you calm your nerves?" I laughed with a smirk

"I remember what you told me st the studio to pretend Edward was sitting in a chair, well time he was standing next to the stage smiling his sexy crooked smile."

You can hear me and Linda laughing as the video faded out and then there was a blast and THE END came on.

We were all talking when I got a txt from Linda

"Bella I slipped you something under the door best go get it now."

"Guys I'll be right back" I got upstairs and there was a big orange envelope sitting by the door I picked up and headed down the stairs.

"Bella what's that" I took out a DVD and popped it into the DVD player and handed the pictures that was included to Alice and Rose

"Don't know it's something from Linda" then she popped onto the screen

"Hey ya'll this DVD is of your prom and I wanted ya'll to have loads of memories and the second DVD is of Bella's practices in the gym leading up to the dance also those pictures that I bet both Alice and Rose has, there is six copies of them, alright kisses to you all bye!"

"Bella, can we watch this later." I laughed "Yeah are ya'll ready for your next surprise."

They all nodded with very big grins

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think the next surprise is? Don't forget to leave me a review and guest's is now able to leave review's.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>"Alright you know how this is supposedly a two bedroom house?"<p>

They all nod as a big smile spreads across my face

"Alright then follow me then"

They followed me into the hallway as they seen three doors I skipped the first one and went straight to the second door. I opened up and motioned for Jasper and Alice to go on threw

"WOW, Bella"

Every room has Queen Size bed pictures of each couple over the beds

"Bella, these rooms are beautiful"

I smiled "Well as long as I have worked on them they should be"

Everyone laughed

"Oh and by the way all these rooms are sound proof" there was a wicked grin that went across Emmett and Roses face

"So Bella when is bedtime" I laughed it with a unlady like snort

"Anytime you want [they took off running for their room] HEY there is condoms in both side tables" I heard laughing as the door slammed then I noticed that Jasper and Alice was gone too..

I heard laughing from behind me

"Well My Edward do you want to watch a movie or go to bed"

His lopsided smile appeared

"Bed" I laughed as he pulled us through the door

"Do I have to worry about your dad barging in here with his shot gun to shoot me?"

I smiled "Nope, there are locks on the doors and I am the only one with the keys, there are also intercoms so if we are needed they won't be pounding on the doors" he looked at me with amazement

"You are a very clever girl and I proud to call you my girl" he leaned down to kiss me I smiled and said "I sure am"

He kissed me again one of them that melts you to your knees

"Bella as much as I would love to make love to you all night long (Cue Blush) we just got together and would like to be together longer than four hours before we do anything"

I was still smiling and the blush won't go away

"I know Edward but I'm going to show you this is only for you so go have a seat on the bed now remember this is only for you"

He laughed "are you nervous" I smiled and nodded "yeah I am"

He looked at me smiled and kissed my forehead and slowly walked to the bed not knowing what to expect.

I walked into my walk in closet and changed into my pencil skirt and white blouse and glasses put my hair into a bun and put the pencils. I flipped the switched in the closet to bring the pole down into the room before she exited the room I heard

"Good Lord this girl is going to be the death of me" I almost laughed when I heard him

I picked up the books of course props and I walked back into the room with my back to him moving around the room and placing the books around the room.

I turned around "Well hello Mr. Cullen would you like a little bit of library fun?" I said with a wink

I seen his Adams apple bob up and down as he was gulping

"TIME OUT, what are you doing Bella"

"Relax Edward just one question how do you feel about Lap Dances?"

"Never had one" he said "Well I Have never given one. So TIME IN"

"YES I would love a little library fun"

I started the music it was a cd that Nicole had given me for the Liberian strip it was all musical

I started out slow I grabbed the pole and rocked my hips from side to side, as I took off my glasses then took the pencils out of my hair making it fall to my shoulders. I dipped down low and bounced in place, I could hear Edward gulping over the music as I slowly come up from my crouched position, I undid my blouse I looked at Edward and slowly made my way over to him when I was in front of him I grabbed his hands and put them on the zipper to my skirt, I silently ordered him to unzip which he did so very slowly.

I Swear I heard him growl, I was standing in front of him with nothing on except my lace boy shorts and matching bra which was blue his favorite color another growl erupted from his chest his arousal was very apparent.

I straddled his lap and he groans, I lean down and gave him a kissed him on the lips then moved over to his ear and tugged on it with my teeth another groan escapes him

"Bella, What if I cum in pants?" I kissed his ear again

"See that dresser, it has pants boxers and socks and shirts in them that are yours!" He smiled and then groaned as he grabbed my hips because I had rocked them

"Are you enjoying this" I asked he managed to get out a strangled

"YES B-E-L-L-A Ugh" I smiled I was loving this, they both about to reach their peak then she felt a finger enter her oh my I thought this feels really good

I yelled in pleasure as we both hit our orgasm we both went over at the same time yelling each other's name.

Edward looked at me and smiled "Bella that was amazing, where did you learn that?"

I laughed "old porn movies and directions from the internet you be amazed by what you can find on there!"

"Well I'm glad you did your homework little girl!" we both laughed I leaned down and gave him another kiss "how about one of these days we play Principle and the naughty student" she leaned back to look at Edward he was smiling as big as ever "I Would like that"

He got up with another kiss to me and got him a pair of pajama bottoms and some boxers and went to take a shower.

I was in the closet putting up my library outfit at least It was still clean and Edward walked in and hugged me from behind then he reached forward to my leather corset with the whip. I took it away and hung it back with a smile "that's for another time darling' "

He smiled "Before you asked that was a gift from Nicole"

He laughed "Well make sure you send her thank you card from me" we both laughed as we climbed into bed.

I was half way asleep when I felt him pull me to him he kissed my head then buried his nose into my hair and I drifted further I heard sweet dream my Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? reviews are appreciated so please leave one even if it's a smiley :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was staring at the most gorgeous green eyes that were dancing with happiness and love.<p>

"Good morning, Love, sleep well?" he said with a smirk

I smiled "I did, is there a reason why you are smirking?"

He sort of laughed smirk still in place

"You were talking in your sleep" he leaned down and kissed me "you said you loved me and then you started moaning my name! Is there something you would to share with me?"

I laughed "Nope, not yet babe" and threw in a wink and he groaned

"Let's get up and go make some breakfast" he growled

"Do we have to?"

I laughed

"Yes we have to besides I have something to tell ya'll after breakfast."

He gave me a strange look and I rolled my eyes "Don't worry no more surprises and it's to do with school well college." he smiled and nodded and we finally got up and got dressed we opened the door and I laughed when I seen a very hyper Alice spinning around on the pole, and Rose sitting there smiling like a well I don't know what.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

"Well mom called and she had breakfast ready so she had it packed up and ready for them to pick up she thought maybe be a little too tired to cook this morning." Rose said while wiggling her eyebrows

Me and Edward looked at each other and chuckled "We didn't do anything like that Rose, we are taking it slow but he did he get his own little show last night."

as I was talking Edward had pulled me to him and whispered in my ear "I Love You" I smiled "As I Love You" he kissed my hair and went into the bathroom I automatically knew he was going for a shower.

When I turned around Rose and Alice were headed into my room

"HEY why didn't we have a pole in our room?"

"Oh my dear little pixie you do" I said as I walked into my walk in closet and flipped the switch and the pole went back into the ceiling. They followed me into the closet I heard at them gasp at the same time and then together they said "OMG BELLA, where did you get this stuff?"

How in the world do they know what each other are going to say?

''Most of it came from Nicole" I laughed when Alice came out with the leather corset

"You have got to be kidding me, who knew you owned this sort of stuff"

We are laughing "Girls did by any chance notice the dressers -they nod- well one is for you and the other is for your guys. For the girls it has everything you would have at home, and the same for the guys now I bet you are wondering how I knew what sizes to get"

The sort of laughed and again nodded "Well Esme was the one who actually did the shopping for me." I laughed when Alice looked like she was going to pass out "So mama knows about all this" I laughed "yeah she knows, she is the one who had decorated the rooms, did ya'll notice the pictures above ya'lls bed they were taken last year"

The boys had come back by the time we were just sitting down on the couch to talk for a little bit.

We each coupled off and snuggled onto the couches and ate breakfast and had a few laughs.

"Oh Bella, Esme said to bring your dress so that ya'll can get dressed up like last night so she can take pictures."

I nodded my head and kept on eating

After we were done I decided to bring the thing up.

"Um can I ask ya'll something?"

They rolled their eyes and answered yes

"Alright have you all decided if you were going to try to get apt. or dorm rooms?"

They all looked at each other

"Bella, we haven't discussed it why do you ask?"

"Well Linda has a house that is pretty close to campus she hasn't lived in it in years, she has Maintenance come around to make sure everything is alright then like a week afterwards dad goes and checks on it so she asked me if we all wanted to move in it for collage."

"Alright well first off how much is rent?" asked the pixie

"None, as long as we pay the bills and take care of the house and also let dad do a inspection every once in a while we are good" I said they all looked they were in thought

Alice started bouncing "when can we go see it?"

"Well I have the keys so we can go this afternoon if possible."

"Yeah let's go" Rose spoke

"Um guy's I also have something else to tell you."

They nodded for me to continue

"I'm going to take a year off from school that way we can all graduate together!"

I heard a chorus of Aw Bella to are you sure we all laughed and got ready to leave

I got my dress along with everything else and headed upstairs as me and Edward passed the stairs dad yelled for us "hey Bells, Edward can you come in here a minute"

He smiled as we entered the kitchen

"Do you want a update Officer Swan?"

"Um sure Chief?" I heard a chuckle from beside as I elbowed him the side

"Well when we took her to the hospital and treated her gunshot wound, by the way nice shot, anyway after blood work was done to find out if she had any drugs in her system we went ahead and done a pregnancy test on her too, so we found she is twelve weeks we asked her who the father she listed off three men Jacob Black, Mike Newton, and Edward."

Edwards's eyes got wide as he started panicking "Chief Swan, I swear I have never ever slept with her or anyone else!"

Dad smiled at him "I know son, I believe you." Edward let out a big breath and he said "thank god!"

"When we went to inform her parents they told us she was obsessed with Edward they let us go into her room to search for evidence and what we found was really shocking, she had pictures of Edward and then pictures of you two together except she had her head taped over Bella's." I managed to get out a low 'OMG' and Edward hugged me close

Dad continued "she even had pictures of Bella and Esme and of course she had her head taped over Bella's again we found a diary and I will not repeat what was in it all I will say is it made me sick." I and Edward just stood there listening and nodding.

"Her parents looked at us and told us quote 'that girl has gone completely crazy' anyway both of you will have to testify against her in court." we nodded

"Bella does he know about the txt she sent you last summer?" Edward asked me as I shook my head I seen Alice moving around I bet she went to get the paper with the txt

"Bella what's he talking about?"

Alice came in and handed the message too him and he read it over

"Alright these will go into evidence, Also Jake will be going away sooner than Tanya so I know that you both will be summonsed, Bella is there any chance there is any evidence of what he did last summer."

"Yes Carlisle has pictures and x-rays locked up in the safe at the house, I'll tell him to drop them off at the station."

He nodded "Okay Bella"

"Oh dad we are going to Seattle to look at the house that alright."

"Yeah that's fine you all be careful."

"Thanks dad see ya Monday, Love ya."

"You too Baby Girl" we all laughed and started to the Cullen's

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>When we pulled up Esme was standing at the door waiting for us.<p>

She greeted each of us with a smile and hug I hung back because I knew she would want to talk.

She pulled me into a hug that would compete with Emmett she gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered in my ear "did they like their rooms?" I nodded with a smile.

"Did Carlisle like his surprise?"

She laughed "Yes he did" she wagged her eyebrows and I couldn't but to laugh

The girls came to get my dress and get ready for the torture.

Jasper and Emmett went to play video games and Edward went to play his piano he winked as he passed me so I knew exactly what he was going to do play my lullaby.

"Esme, do you know if Carlisle still has that folder of evidence from last summer?"

She nodded "yeah they are still in the safe, why?"

"I need them so they can go into evidence for Jacob's trial."

She blinked a couple of times

"Do you not what happened last night?"

She frowned

"No I haven't heard anything!"

I proceeded to tell her what happened up to what dad told us this morning

"Well now they are behind bars and won't harm anyone anymore."

I nodded in agreement

"I better go talk to Carlisle then head over to Alice's room for the torture session."

I heard her chuckle as I was walking off

I knocked on Carlisle door and pulled out my badge as I heard a faint 'come in'

"Oh hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine Carlisle" I showed him my badge

"Oh is the official business, Officer Swan?"

We both laughed "sort of on official business, you know the file folder you put in the safe from last summer? 'he nodded' can you send it to the station dad needs to put it with evidence?"

"Okay, I'll drop it off when I go into the hospital tonight" he smiled kindly at me

"And on non official business Esme didn't get to get pictures of me and Edward last night, so we are redoing our makeup and dressing for prom so she can do the pictures so your daughter is preparing the torture chamber" I visibly shivered as I heard Carlisle laugh

"So I take it prom was a success" I smiled

"Yes it was, the whole night was going good till those dumb asses decided to show up"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that but hey after that disaster with the two dumb asses at least you made your first arrest."

I smiled at him and nodded

"Well, Carlisle how was your night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

He smiled and then the man blushed, never in the whole time I have known this man have I have never seen him blush.

"Well I got home from the hospital I had a wonderful night with Esme" he smirked

"So I take it you like the surprise that was waiting for you when you got home."

"Yes Bella I did thank you for the lessons it shocked me when she said you were the one that taught her the stuff you did, by the way does Charlie know about you dancing like that."

I laughed "yes Carlisle he knows he's not happy about it but yes he knows."

He laughed

"also it was sort of therapy for me much like going to the shooting rang shooting a gun and last night I actually pole danced in front of the entire senior class."

He raised a eyebrow at me

"Hey I wasn't going to do it! but Lauran pissed me off , she said I wasn't good enough that I could never make Edward happy well I showed her and Carlisle I kid you not he walked up on stage sporting a boner and he didn't even try to hide it!"

He laughed

"Well if it's anything like what you taught Esme, you showed them you could make him very happy!" it took him a minute then he looked at me "wait you and Edward are together now?"

"Yes Sir we are." I said with the biggest grin possible

"Well it's about time you, have loved each for a long time now, Just one question have ya'll had sex yet?"

I blushed "Carlisle, wow didn't expect that question from you but no we haven't had sex yet, we decided not to have sex till we have been dating longer."

"Well Bella, I that is a very good idea but remember no glove no love!" He said laughing

I shook my head

"Yeah Carlisle I know"

BANG BANG BANG someone pounding on the door

"BELLA, GET YOUR CUTE POLE DANCING ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Me and Carlisle looked at each other and started laughing "Alice" we said together

"Well Carlisle, it's been nice but now I must walk to my doom I'll see you at picture time!"

He was still laughing as I went out the door.

Two hours later I was standing in front of Esme taking picture with the gang.

We were standing all together doing the couple group picture Edward had his arms wrapped his arms around my waist he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You are my angel, I love you"

I smiled and whispered back "as I love you baby."

He laughed and brought me closer to me.

After two memory cards and Esme crying that we growed up to fast we were finally upstairs changing, I was the first one to get into some normal clothes.

"Alice, I'm going on downstairs."

I didn't wait for a answer as I flew out the door

"Bella, can I speak to you for a sec." I nodded and followed Esme into her office

"I wanted to show you my house plans."

I gave her a confused look

"I'm going to add another room for my pole."

I smiled so happy that she loved it so much

"That is a great idea Esme."

She smiled and then laughed

"Thanks Bella, Believe it or not I think I lost a couple of pounds."

"I know what you mean I lost at least 5 pounds when I started that's how my legs got so toned."

We laughed and went over the sketches that she had made for her room thirty minutes later, I heard Alice yelling it was time to followed me down and gave me a hug and Carlisle gave us all a hug as we went out the door.

"Well officer I will see you later keep my children in line but please don't shoot them."

"Hahaha Carlisle, I wouldn't do that but yes I will keep them in line. Bye you two behave while we are gone and Love ya'll!"

Both Esme and Carlisle smiled and waved bye

**3 hours later we stood in front of my cousin's house.**

"Alright take your shows off when we get into the house." I told them as I unlocked the door

The house was just as I remembered it was fully furnished with everything we need

We walked straight into the kitchen which has all stainless steel kitchen appliances

"Well Bella. at least you got a humongous kitchen to cook in." I laughed as Rose Hauled off and hit him over the head.

"We also have a library which has just about any book you want on the second floor, we have three bedrooms and the third has two and it did have three but I'll show you it later."

(I'm going to skip what the entire house looks like)

"We can do anything to these rooms we want, I already have my room the one I have had since I was little it's on the third floor,"

We all walked to the third floor and I took them straight to the bedroom that had been converted I opened the door and I heard gasps from everyone what they seen was three poles in the middle of the room the walls were covered in floor length mirrors and on the other wall there was a cabinet with a stereo that can be hooked into a iPod.

"Well Bella, I guess you will claim this room" boomed Emmett

I looked at Emmett and smiled at Emmett

"Nope your girls are going to be getting lessons on how to pole."

Alice was grinning from ear to ear and so was Rose.

Jasper and Emmett had that silly goofy smile on their faces.

Edward was sitting on the couch smiling at me

"Alright ya'll, why don't you all go explore,"

They left to go choose their rooms

Edward got up and gave me a kiss as it was getting deeper my phone decide to ring I growled at it and Edward laughed at me and gave me a kiss on my temple,

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm wonder who's on the phone? another chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short one... <strong>

**Prev. on Bella's Secrets**

**Edward got up and gave me a kiss as it was getting deeper my phone decide to ring I growled at it and Edward laughed at me and gave me a kiss on my temple.**

* * *

><p>My phone rang and I seen that it was Nicole I smiled<p>

"Hello Nicole?"

"Hey Bella, didn't I tell you to call me Nicky?"

I laughed

"Yes, you did sorry."

"It's okay girly, hey Bella can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it!"

"Well I was wondering can you come and dance tonight."

"Well you know that I am in town with friends"

"Bella , they are welcome to come with you and make sure to use you stage I.D to come in and I'll tell the bouncer to watch for you, okay."

"Okay, I'll see you around 6."

"Alright, see ya girly."

I looked up at Edward who had his phone out texting them tonight's plans.

"Everyone will meet us downstairs the girls want to get a outfit and since we are staying tonight they want to get some stuff for their rooms."

"Oh joy shopping!"

He laughed shaking his head he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips

"What are you dancing to?"

"I have no idea, Nicole will choose she knows my style."

Edward smiled

"But I swear if she chooses 'Save a horse ride a cowboy' I'll kick her hind end!"

I said with smile

Edward gave a confused look

"Why? Don't you like dancing too that song?"

"Nope, I don't mind the song I just don't like dancing to it in public the privacy of my own home fine but not in da club I also don't like the outfit either."

He smiled

"And what's the outfit?"

I smirked

"Well the shirt is a plaid shirt that ties into a knot under the breasts and the shorts are very short and I'm not talking daisy short and cowboy boots and a hat"

He smiled "I would like to see you in that outfit!" he wagged his eyebrows

I smirk "It's in my closet at home that outfit is for you and only you."

I laugh as I heard him growl

"Let's go big boy!"

We are now in the mall and I'm being pulled By Rose and Alice.

The boys are in the gaming center lucky shits.

Alice was having a good time shopping, I will never admit it to them but I am enjoying shopping but when I moan about something it's fun to watch their reactions..

As we got closer to Victoria Secrets I noticed someone familiar sitting on the benches it was Nicole so I waited till we were a little closer.

"NICOLE!" I yelled

She looks up with a big smile

"ISABELLA!" I growled at her when she hugged me

"Hey none of that I told you to call me Nicky."

"And I told you to call me Bella!"

I heard Alice and Rose laugh behind me

"Um Alright Nicky I would like you to meet my best friends Rose and Alice. Rose, Alice this is Nicole but she likes to be called Nicky!"

"Hello" Rose and Alice spoke together as they hugged Nicky.

"Hello girls I'm happy to finally meet you this girl never shuts up about you."

They looked at me with a smile

"I know she has kept me a secret but she had her reasons and I assume since last night was prom that you all have seen her basement."

They laughed

"Yeah there were a lot of shocks that came to us last night, but that one was the most surprising but we can't to see her dance tonight."

We all laughed

"Yeah it's always good to see her dancing; I can't wait to see her dance too."

"Um Nicky speaking of that what am I dancing too?"

She smiled

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on Nicky, please tell me so I can mentally prepare the routines please please please."

I ended this sentence with a puppy pout and a little stomp of my foot that earned a laugh from everyone.

"Alright alright I'll tell you the first one is Shake it like a dog and the second is Clothes Off are those alright."

"Yep I have routines for them" I smirked

She smiled and hugged me and then Rose and Alice.

"I'll see you all tonight, oh and you are using my dressing room so the boys can come back with you." I squealed and jumped up and down with a laugh and a final goodbye we parted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think their reactions will be?<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

><p>After Nicole left we started toward the arcade I can tell Rose wanted to say something because she has been grinning since we left Nicole back there.<p>

"Alright Rose, I know you want to say something so spit it out."

Shock crossed her face then she broke out in a smile

"I like this new you, I knew something was different after you had got home and I also knew you were keeping something from us, but I'm glad we are a part of this."

I smiled at her

"I also love this brave new side of you and also-she leaned over and whispered in my ear- I know you are faking about the hating to shop thing!"

I faked shocked look came over me

"Me Rose, no you got the wrong person!" We both laughed and pixie finally danced her way out of Forever 21.

"Let's go find our men ladies" We laughed and joked and talked about tonight, but Alice was disappointed that I was going to be wearing jeans, but then I reminded her I had to change right after we got there and she shut up.

We found the boys and Edward was already sitting outside the arcade, He looked up and seen me and he broke out in a heart melting smile and ran to me and swooped me up into a big hug hm someone missed me.

"Did you miss me baby?"

"Oh god, yes I did you have no idea."

I smiled at him and he gave me a breath taking kiss the mall security told us to quit. Me and Edward started laughing when we spotted Rose dragging Emmett out of the arcade by his ear and Jasper and Alice calmly walking out side by side.

Now we are in the car as we are discussing tonight's plans

"Alright you all I mean all are going backstage with me too the dressing rooms and then when I dance you all come out and about the stages or whatever you want to do."

Emmett grinned I knew that grin

"So Bella, we get to see you naked?" Rose slapped the back of his head and with it the grin off of his face.

"No Emmett, there is a sitting area with a little bar off to the side in the dressing room; it sort of reminds me of a fancy fitting rooms."

everyone laughed and joked until it was time to go I was dressed in Black skinny jeans and a fitted spaghetti strap shirt that had Forks, Washington on it and my black boots and I made sure that I stuck my I.D. card and also my I.D Card that says I dance for the club into my back pocket and my cell phone.

We are currently standing in line when we up to the bouncer, I flashed him my club I.D. that said Angel Mason dancer he nodded and let us on in. As we step in Edward asked if he could see my I.D I smiled when I handed it to him as he looked at he smiled

"You used my real Surname?" I smiled

"Yes Edward, it was my idea people kept telling me that when I dance to close my eyes and imagine that I was dancing for you and that's where your surname came in I also love it when you call me Angel so um yeah."

He smile and kissed me oh my god I love these kisses.

"Well I'm glad it was me" he was smiling from ear to ear this made me extremely

"Come on guys let's go back"

"Oh but Bella I want a drink" Emmett said stomping his foot like a two year old.

I rolled my eyes "There is a bar in the room" he smiled and said "so what are we standing here for?"

"Follow me gang" everyone laughed and followed

"Hey John" he smiled in greeting "Hey Officer Bella, how are you?"

"I'm doing great John thanks" John looked like he was deep in thought

"John is something wrong" he shook his head

"Bella, I heard that you arrested Jacob Black and Tanya-damn I can't remember her last name."

I looked at him with confusion

"How did you know about that?" he shook his head

"Can I talk to you after you are done dancing?"

I nod my head "yeah but my friends stay with me, but is this statement against them or is this just a little talk?"

He thought for a second "a little bit of both."

"Okay John I'll talk too later alright"

He nodded and let us on back then I got to thinking and I must have stopped walking.

"Bella, who was that?" Edward asked

"That was one of the bouncers his name John Parker" I took another few steps and then I realized he knew my name, my real name everyone here knows me as Angel except Nicole.

As we reached the dressing room the one across from Nicole's flew open.

"Angel, Oh my god where have you been?"

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Oh you know school and everything" I noticed her eyes flicker over my shoulder.

"Oh let me introduce you guys this is Kate Danlie"

I seen everyone's eyes widen right as I was going to introduce everyone the door to Nicole's Room opened.

"Angel, get your cute ass in here." I smiled at Nicole

"I'll see you later Kate" I gave her another hug

"Bye Angel please gives me call sometime"

"I will" then I turned and went into Nicole's dressing room.

"Thanks for the rescue Nicole"

She smiled "you're welcome"

I turned around to see all my friends still shocked Rose was the first to speak.

"Was that Tanya's sister?" I chuckled and nodded "Yes it was"

I turned around to Nicole who looked sort of confused because she thought Kate didn't have any family.

"We went to school with Kate, she disappeared in what was it guys ninth grade -they nodded- we once asked Tanya where Kate was she laughed and said 'I have no sister' I ran into their mother that same week and I asked her the same question she looked so sad so she said I'll explain can you come over to the house to talk when I told her I would rather her come over to mine because I didn't want to run into Tanya she smile and told me she understood.

When we got back to my house she explained that Kate had been real distant from everyone barely come out a her room and they couldn't figure out what was wrong when they asked her what was wrong she would shrug her shoulders and say 'nothing's wrong'

One night they heard Tanya screaming at Kate she said she was cussing her calling her names the next morning she came down and told her mother she wanted to move to Seattle and live with her aunt and uncle, Carmen never really understood why but Kate already had her stuff already packed when Carmen finally agreed called her sister-in-law and she also agreed she drove her to Seattle later that day.

Carman stayed with Kate for a week during that time she seen how much happier Kate she was so relaxed and was sleeping a whole better too. When Carmen left Kate hugged her and said ' I'm sorry momma but I couldn't stay in that house anymore with the she- devil' Carman told her she understood when really she didn't understand

By the time Carman had got to that part she starting to cry

When Carman had got back home all the furniture that had been in Kate's room had been removed and in place was a leather couch and leather recliners a mini fridge and a big flat screen TV

So I as I told her that day and I still believe it I believe Tanya was bullying Kate and Tanya had probably threatened Kate to move out or something bad would happen

I explained to her all about Tanya acted at school the bullying...

A year later she came over crying that Kate had called and said she was leaving and didn't want any contact from no one and that Tanya had left three days ago and no one could get a hold of her on her cell. I told her at school she was bragging that her mother had gave her credit cards and she was going on a major week long Shopping spree

The look on Carman's face was the same as my thoughts Tanya had struck again

Carman called her credit card company and found out that so far there had been a charge for Victoria Secret and some fancy hotel Carmen told them that the card had been stolen and rejected all charges.

Carmen always came by once a week to help me cook and things I told it wasn't necessary that she set and watch me and still talk but she said she rather help but Carmen was worried and she told me talking to me helped.

Carmen had been worried about Kate nonstop until I found her.

I took a picture of Kate and when I got back to forks I called her to come over I told her everything I had gone threw in the past few months and I showed her the picture I had took of Kate she cried and wanted to go get her right then I told her we couldn't just in case Tanya really had threatened her with bodily harm she was so relieved when I told her that she was living with Nicole and she was doing alright.

The next time I came back I questioned her where her parents where and if she had any siblings she told me they had died in a car wreck when I walked back in here I cried I knew all about her family the pain her mother was going thru and so I knew there was a reason for to say those thing I never repeated that to Carmen because I knew that she would be even more heart broken"

I looked around and I saw tears in everyone's eyes Rose cleared her throat.

"Bella shouldn't someone mention that Tanya is in jail and not getting out and that it's safe to go home."

About that time I had got the txt saying that the message I had sent by messenger this morning had finally been delivered.

I smiled a little "Bella, what is that you got you are smiling" I took a sip of water trust me I was very thirsty after talking so much

"That txt was saying that the message I had sent by messenger this morning had finally been delivered. It was telling Kate about the arrest and that Tanya is also pregnant"

Everyone nodded I felt Edwards arms wrap around me

"You are an angel did you know that?" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss

"I'm proud of you Bella and I know the rest of our friends are two I even see it in Nicole's eyes and your dad will really be proud of you when he finds out and so will my parents I love you Isabella Swan you are my angel!"

I had tears in my eyes as I looked at him you could see he too had tears in his eyes and you could see the love he for me in them and I know without a doubt my eyes said the same as his...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nicole opened the door and Kate flew into the room

"Nicole, I can't work for the next couple of weeks." Nicole glanced at me

"Why, Kate?"

Kate fidgeted "Well I need to go home to Forks to see my parents see I got a registered letter telling me that my sister has been arrested." I jumped

"Kate I know this may sound like a dumb question but do you remember anyone you went to school with?"

Kate smiled first real one I've seen out of her

"Yes Bella I do" I looked at her shocked

"How did you know?" She laughed

"The first couple of times I seen you I kept thinking I know her from somewhere never really figured from where but tonight I made the connection when I opened the door and seen Edward the way he was looking at you the only person he has ever looked at that way would be Bella Swan, plus I recognized Shrek over there Hello Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. I see you all are still together."

We all laughed and they all took turns giving her hugs and whispering too her that they all had missed her.

"Bella, did your father arrest Tanya from what little I read online your father is still Chief correct" I smirked

"Yes my dad is the Chief, I think he will have that title till the day he dies and no he didn't arrest her, I did" She gasped

"What did she do Bella?"

"Her and Jacob Black threatened to kill me and Edward when we pulled into my drive last night they were waiting for us they pulled guns on us Jasper had a shot gun pointed out the window and fired into the air long enough to distract them so well I'll let you read the police report."

She shook her head crying I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kate, Tanya is also about 12 week's pregnant." she took a shaky breath

"Are you guys going back to Forks tonight?" I shook my head 'no'

"We will be heading out tomorrow morning maybe around 8am so if you want you could spend the night then ride with me and Emmett!" Rose said

"Yes Rose that will be good, I need to speak to my parents and explain what happened I'm sure she knows where I am and that I'm alright thanks to Bella"

I smiled and blushed she came over and gave me a huge hug when she released me she was smiling.

"Well Angel you better get ready, I'm sure your man can't wait to see you dance"

We all laughed and the blush I had got worse I looked at Edward and he was blushing to.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow i bet you didn't expect Kate to show up. Did ya? Well another Chapter is coming soon and i would love to see a review please.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation. And please do not take it upon yourself to notify me about any of the above any mistakes made are my own. **

* * *

><p>Nicole dragged me over to the changing and handed me my outfit<p>

"Alright Bella, your first dance is ' Clothes off ' so your first outfit is a dress."

The dress is very low cut with strings that lace up the front and it stopped mid thigh she is also put me in pair of boots that has 5inch heals on them the boots zipped clear up to my knees.

When I stepped back out into the room six sets of curious eyes

"What, too much?" Rose and Alice was laughing and the boys were just staring

"My god girl, are you trying to give your audience a heart attack?" I smirked then let out a laugh.

"Nope, at least I get to this home with me!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Edward smile and shift in his seat I guess someone is getting turned on.

"Alright let's get some makeup on you and put your contacts in and put your hair up."

"Nicole, can we skip the contacts." She smiled and nodded

"Nicole, can we do her makeup? We have always loved playing Bella Barbie." I groaned as they laughed

"Sure, I'm going to change then go out to the music booth I'll be back when it's time" With that she went into the changing room.

Alice and Rose got to work on my makeup which they kept to natural colors and they put my hair up in a pony tail and then curled it.

By the time they were done Nicole stepped out in high healed zip up boots tight jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt with tink on it.

She smiled and headed for the door "oh and Bella, I have the cams setup."

"Alright" and with that she was out the door Emmett stood up fixed us some vodka shots.

Ten Minutes later Nicole knocked and said it was time.

We all walked out of the room as I went to pass Nicole she grabbed my hand

"After your dance you need to take your boy into one of the private rooms and give him a lap dance, he seems like he is uncomfortable." I glanced over to Edward and did look a little uncomfortable.

I smiled "Thanks Nicole" I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss Nicole handed everyone a pass so they could get backstage

Edward walked me to the stage stairs I went a couple steps up then turned and

Gave him a passionate kiss.

"Meet back here when I'm done alright, I've got a little surprise for that might get you some relief." I heard a small groan and then he nodded with a smile

"Alright baby, good luck."

I smirked "thanks babe."

I watched Nicole hand the dj the CD and she gave him a piece of paper and I seen both of them smile

"Hey Everyone I would like to introduce Ms. Angel Mason Dancing to Get Low by Flo Rider"

What the shit I could have swore she said I was dancing to Clothes off I looked out at her and she was smirking and gave me a wink and then the music starts.

I step out onto the stage and automatically search for Edward's green eyes I smiled when I found him he was smiling too. He mouthed 'good luck' and I gave him a quick wink

The lights started to dim, I took a deep breath and grabbed the pole as the music started, I closed my eyes and went to my place just me and Edward and my pole I catch his eye again and he winks.

I dip down low grinding my hips on the way down.

I hear a lot of cheering one wolf whistle familiar it was Emmett

I turned the on the pole my legs wrapped around it I grinded on it

I smirked when I caught sight of Edward licking his lips

I turn again and dipped again bouncing myself

Before I know the music turned off and the cheers were very loud, I seen the tip jar being passed around it was almost full, I lock eyes with Edward and he heads on to the back.

He met me at the stairs kissed me on the hand

"Um, I hope you get to take that outfit home with you or I'm going to steal it."

We heard a throat clear and we both turned to see Nicole

"Edward, I bought that dress with her in mind so yes she does get to take it home with her, well you two follow me!"

We follow her down the hallway until we were standing in front of a door Nicky unlocked it handed Edward a sack.

"Your sister said she figured you might need these."

I looked over into the sack and it was a pair of boxers

Nicole smiled at us "you have an hour!"

I nod and walked towards the door I looked around to Edward

"Are you cumming, Edward?"

I seen him swallow hard as I pulled him into the room

"Alright take a seat" he obeyed

"Now Edward in this room there are rules

Rule #1 No Fucking

Rule #2 Hands to yourself unless I say so

Do you understand?"

He eyes sort of bulged out at my dominant voice and he nodded yes

I walked over to the stereo and turned it the song Lick came on

"Are you ready for your lap dance MR. CULLEN?"

His eyes glazed and again he nodded

I straddled his lap and grinded down on his hardness and he groaned

"Do you like that baby?" He nodded

"I need to hear you say it" He opened his eyes and groaned

"Yes baby I love it please keep going" I grinded down on him again

"Do you want to kiss me Edward?" He managed to get out a 'yes' in between groans

I kissed him and the same spark was there it was almost electrifying.

"Do you feel that spark Edward?" He groaned

"Yes Bella Oh my god Bella, my Bella" I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss

I pulled back and we both panting for air

The friction felt so good we both had our heads thrown back at the feeling the pleasure course thru our veins

I traced my lips up his jaw then I kissed his earlobe and gave it a little suck I smiled into his neck when I heard him groan

I purred into his ear "Cum with me Edward"

When I said that he grabbed my hips and let out a sexy growl and started slamming his into mine and then we both came undone yelling each other's name.

We both slumped into each other I lifted my head and gave him a peck.

"Well did I do good?" He smiled then chuckled

"You did better than good, who knew you were a vixen" I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Bella if we have this kind of connection, electricity when we have our clothes on think what it would be like when we do make love"

"HMM it would be wonderful" Was all I could all I could get out man I was tired

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kids times up, Angel has another dance then you all can leave or hang around and drink."

I took a deep breath trying to steady my voice

"Be there in 5 Nicky!" I looked around for the bag that was giving to Edward I found it thrown in a corner

"Here Edward, you better change don't want you uncomfortable now do we?"

He nodded got up kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom

I sat down and closed my eyes and tried to get my heart to calm down and get into my zone.

Edward came back into the room he had a smug smile on his face then he seen me taking deep breathes,

"Bella, honey is something wrong?" I looked up at him and smiled

"No babe, just trying to get into my zone, that lap dance took a lot out of me." He laughed

"Well it did me too!" We both laughed he leaned down and kissed me on lips very gently

"I love you Bella" I smiled "I love you two Edward"

We are sitting in the dressing room Edward went out to the bar to get a drink I am already dressed

I am in a simple black spaghetti strap shirt with black denim shorts and I am barefooted. I turned to look at Nicole

"I'm guessing you changed the music on me" She laughed

"Yes I did I changed it to cherry pie!"

"OMG" I blushed and covered my face

"Bella after this you may have to take lover boy back to the room."

I laughed

"Nope he's good for awhile."

"Hey you might want to hang around for awhile boss wants to talk to you and give you your tips." I nodded

"Alright I was supposed to stick around to talk to John and find out how he knew my name and he called me officer and he also knew about the arrest of Tanya and Jacob"

"Um yeah did you know that he lived in la push last year about the time Jacob attacked you and he also knows your dad and when he was in town he met you once very briefly at the police station." I was still trying to remember meeting him

"Wait I do remember him he was visiting his cousin and then decided to stay for awhile and that he also driving to Seattle almost every night to go to work."

She smile

"Yep you are right; you better get out there and shake some ass" we laughed up until I got up to the stairs I walked up to the curtains and waited for the DJ to announce me from the angle I was standing I was looking around for Edward, I found him standing next to the stage he mouthed 'hey' I nodded and mouthed 'hi' and licked my lips and he mouthed 'vixen'

"Ladies and Gents Welcome back Angel Masen dancing to Cherry Pie"

Then the music started then I stepped out onto the stage

I spun around and dipped down

At one part I was on the floor crawling I stopped in front of Edward and shook my ass in his face in return he slapped my ass I stood back up and went back to the poll out of the corner of my eye I seen John headed towards the stage then Kate stopped him and whispered into his ear and he backed off.

I walked off the stage and the gang was standing around I walked right into Edwards arms he leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"You were wonderful but next time wear the dress" I slap him on the arm playfully then started laughing

"Kate will you tell John to come down to forks and visit to talk I'm too tired" she nodded

"I'll see you all in two hours Nicky is going to drop me off that way we can all head out early" I smiled and gave her a big hug

"I missed you Katie" she gave me a watery smile "I missed you too Bells"

Kate hugged everyone as we left...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this Chapter<strong>

**Please tell me what you think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry short chapter hope you enjoy it**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation. And please do not take it upon yourself to notify me about any of the above, any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

><p>We took off early the next morning and Kate decided to ride with Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice rode with me and Edward.<p>

"Edward, we need to stop and get gas!"

He nodded picked his phone up and called Emmett

While we were at the gas station I called Esme and asked her to call Carman and Eleazar and ask them to come to their house.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Esme asked

"Yes, Esme you can ask me anything?"

"Are you bringing Kate home?" she asked

"Yes, Esme she is in the car with Rose and Emmett, but please don't say anything I want this to be a surprise." I pleaded

"Okay sweetie, I better put out some more tissues because I know all us women will be crying." she laughed

"Alright Esme, go make your calls and we will be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay Bella love ya sweetie!"

"Love you too mama Esme!" I heard a laugh as I hung up.

We arrived and pulled into the garage. I walked over to Kate and she was shaking.

"Kate hon, you alright?"

"What if they are mad that I left, that I let Tanya treat me the way she did?" she was starting to cry.

"Kate, they will never hate you! They might be disappointed that you didn't come to them but they won't be mad, you need to calm down sweetie okay!" I tightened my hug and Alice and Rose joined in the hug.

"We love you Kate, you are family and we will be here for no matter what!" Rose told her

"Alright I am ready, let's go see mom and dad!" we all nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? How do you think Kate's parents will react.<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation. And please do not take it upon yourself to notify me about any of the above, any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

><p>We slowly walked into the house and Kate was hiding behind Emmett<p>

Carman stood to give me a hug and I smiled at her as she hugs me.

"Bella, what's going on? Esme called and told me to get over here as soon as possible that you had something to show me?" Carmen looked like she was going to cry as she asked me. Fearing that it's bad news.

"Yes Carman, there is something or someone I want you to meet. She is hiding behind Emmett."

Carman's eyes go for Emmett and go wide as she see's Kate's wide tearful eyes peeking out from behind Emmett.

"Hi momma!"

"KATE OMG ELEAZAR ITS KATE OMG COME HERE!" Carman grabs her and holds her for dear life.

"Mom! I missed you!" Kate sobbed

Eleazar smiled watching his wife and daughter.

"Daddy?" Kate asked in a fearful tone

"Come here baby girl!" Eleazar had his arms open

"My baby girl, your home please says it's to stay?" Carman asked as she joined Eleazar hugging their daughter together.

I glanced around the room and noticed all the couples were hugging each other and crying.

Carman and Eleazar and Kate were crying

"Yes I am here to stay; I figured it was safe to come home seeing as Tanya is in jail but I'm not going anywhere I'm here to stay."

Carmen tugged Kate towards the couch and sat her between her and Eleazar.

"Mom, dad I think I need to explain why I left first of all I did not want to leave, Tanya made me."

"Whatever it is baby, we love you." Eleazar said

I seen Kate take a deep breath

"Do you remember Tanya dating a guy named Garrett Baker?"

Carmen nodded and so did Eleazar

"Well he broke up with her because he liked me, he felt it was wrong for them to be together when he had feelings for me, When we started dating three weeks later, Tanya followed us and I seen her a couple of times during the night but didn't think anything of it. After I got home and walked in my room she was sitting in my recliner just staring off into space, when she finally noticed me she went all ape shit on me saying that I had seduced him, which I never would try with anyone, I was too shy anyway after that she left my room.

All during that week she would follow me and Garrett around yelling names at which I will not repeat when Friday had arrived I was in my rooming getting ready for my date with Garrett, she barged in and had a belt with her it was one of them that has loops all around the belt. She took one look at me charged and hit me in the jaw when I was down she started hitting me in the back nowhere else 15 minutes later she was done all I thought she has absolutely gone crazy. Tanya hissed at me 'you tell anyone and you will get worse than that'

I got up went and took a bath I called Garrett and cancelled the date telling him I had a clumsy moment and fell down the stairs and that I was in the bath. Monday he picked up for school he noticed how much pain I was and told me to raise my shirt he seen the bruises he took me to his house and put cream on it to make it feel better I slept all day that in the Garrett's arms.

Two months later I fell in the parking lot because I was limping pretty badly from where Tanya had knocked me down in the doorway and then slammed the door repeatedly onto my leg. Edward was the one who helped me stand up and picked my books up stood and talked with me while I was waiting for Garrett to come out of the school.

When Garrett had helped me to my room and got me settled he gave me a hug and kiss, he left me sitting in my recliner with pain killers in me and I was totally relaxed when Tanya barged in and started yelling at me.

'you stole Garrett from me and now you are trying to steal Edward' I had looked at her and laughed 'Tanya he will never be yours he belongs to Bella mind, heart and soul ' she was mad she pulled me outta my chair and threw me down on the floor she started kicking me and she was wearing high heels and it hurt really bad, she pulled me up and took my belt off my bed and wrapped it around my neck and choked me till I passed out. when I woke I drug myself to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower when I came out my suitcases were in the middle of the room there was pajama's sitting on the foot of my bed and clothes were slung over my recliner she stood from my computer desk and said 'you will leave this house I don't care where you go but leave you stole Garrett from me, now you are trying to steal Eddie well that isn't going to happen, I want you out of this house I want you of my life and stop stealing my happiness'

she said it with so much venom that it stung I mean I know she is my sister but since that first day she beat me with belt I declared her a stranger."

We all knew she was mean even her parents but to this to her own sister all over a boy.

We were all crying but none worse than Kate she took a deep breath and started controlling her tears

"Mom, can I continue or..."

Carmen nodded her head for her to continue and I noticed that Eleazar was really pale I knew why because he had never noticed how hurt Kate was he was a doctor he should have known but Kate had done a good job of hiding all of this as she talks I can see the weight literately being lifted off of her shoulders.

"The next day I waited until dad left for work and Tanya had gone to school then I came down. I was so glad when you had agreed to let me go to Seattle to live and it hurt to leave but I didn't know what would have happened if I had would have stayed.

I stayed in contact with you all (her parents) and I also kept in contact with Garrett, we didn't break up when I left, he came to Seattle every weekend we went out on Friday night and walked around Seattle on Saturdays or staying home watching movies. He called me every day at lunch time and I was always ready for that call. It was the week before spring break started and he called and told me that his parents were letting him stay in Seattle for the entire week and he was staying with some friends so we planned everything during that single lunch hour.

That night he told me Tanya had approached after school and tried to pursue him into getting back together with her at this point she hadn't even talked to him so it shocked me when he told me.

She showed up the next day and threatened me she told me that if I didn't move out of our aunt and uncles house and cut all ties with mom and dad that I would permanently disappear. So I did."

She let out a sob Carmen was trying to keep her composure but it wasn't working. I noticed a few tears going down Eleazar's face.

"I went on craigslist and searched for people that needed roommates I was lucky to run into Nicole she took me in and under her wing she got me fake id so I could work at the club and I told her the entire story and she had made me to go to therapy. I owe her allot.

One day she had dragged me to the mall I had just came out of one the stores when I heard my name being called I turned and it was Garrett, he followed us home and again I explained he was very understanding and he updated me on everything going on in this small town and the couples. We got back together and have been together ever since."

After she was done both parents hugged her close "we love no matter what your sister says."

She nodded

"I missed Forks this is home, and I will never leave again."

After a second Kate had asked the question that has burning on her tongue.

"Mom what are you going to do with Tanya's baby?"

Carmen nodded at Eleazar

"We are going to raise it!" I seen a smile go across Kate's face

"Good because if said otherwise I was going to take it and adopt it myself!"

Everyone laughed at the attitude in that statement almost like a momma bear staking claim.

All the woman went to the kitchen and fixed dinner the door bell rang about time we were getting the Broccoli casserole out.

"Kate, will you be a dear and go answer the door?"

She nodded as I eyed Carmen and Esme and then they smiled and it was mischievous looking.

That's when we heard a loud squeal "GARRETT" and she came running into the kitchen dragging Garrett behind her.

At dinner we talked about life Garrett was one of forks finest officers and we found out that Kate had already graduated with a certificate in teaching. I asked her how she graduated early she said she had taken courses online and also was a certified photographer and an undergrad in health care management. We were all impressed with that. Carmen and Eleazar were beaming with pride.

Two hours after we ate they left.

* * *

><p><strong>How evil is Tanya? What do you think? <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation. And please do not take it upon yourself to notify me about any of the above, any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

><p>Prev.<p>

**At dinner we talked about life Garrett was one of forks finest officers and we found out that Kate had already graduated with a certificate in teaching. I asked her how she graduated early she said she had taken courses online and also was a certified photographer and an undergrad in health care management. We were all impressed with that. Carmen and Eleazar were beaming with pride.**

**Two hours after we ate they left.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continued<strong>.

After everyone left.

Edward pulled me upstairs to his room smiling the whole way.

When we got to his room i went straight to his couch and plopped down. I looked up at Edward and he was leaning against the door with a lazy smile on his face.

"Edward, what are thinking about? it looks like you are in deep thought." He smiled and walked over to the couch

"You, I can't believer we have been together two days and it feels like we have been dating for years!" i laughed

"Well we may have only been dating but we have techanically been together!" Edward nodded and smiled. he got up and walked to his bedside table and got something out of his bedside table.

"Bella, I want to ask you something and I pray that it's not too soon." Edward was nervous something you don't see often.

"What is it Edward?"

"Bella? have you ever thought of marriage?" Edward asked seeming a little hesitant in his question.

"Yes, i have, why?" he got down on one knee and look me right into my eyes.

"Bella, I have loved you for a very long time, you are not only my best friend but my soul mate and I would like to add wife onto that list. I love you Bella and I have I only dreamed that you would love me the way I love you. What has been revealed the last couple of days has done nothing but make my love grow stronger. So Bella Swan would you do me the honor and become my wife." I smiled and tapped my chin like i was thinking about it.

"YES, YES, YES!" he slipped the ring on my finger and gave me a deep kiss.

"So, my love when can we get married?" Edward asked

"Whenever, you want!" I said and watch the shock look across his face

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"He grabbed my hand and started running to the stairs.

"Hey we have an announcement!" Edward yelled

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!" I yelled and everyone just stared then it was like all hell broke loose.

"OMG we have so much to plan." Esme, Rose and Alice

"Way to go son!" Carlisle

"Whoop Eddie is finally going to get more than a lap dance." I moved to slap him but Esme, Rose and Alice beat me to it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? This is the end sad to say but I have written epilogue's for each couple. And they will be in their own chapter love ya my reader's<br>**


	25. Chap 25: Bella Edward Epilogue

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation. And please do not take it upon yourself to notify me about any of the above, any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue Edward and Bella<p>

Me and Edward got married three weeks after he graduated from high school.

The wedding was beautiful it was a small ceremony and reception. It turns out that Esme and Alice already had everything planned all they had to do was make some phone calls.

Are honeymoon was spent in Seattle; we stayed at the Sheraton Seattle hotel. We stayed in for a couple of days before we ventured out to site seeing; we went to the space needle, the Colombian observation tower.

After two weeks went we went back to forks. As planned we got all our stuff packed and sent to the house in Seattle. Esme had already had already had Alice, Jasper's, and Rose and Emmett's stuff unpacked and the rest of the house was already set up.

I decided to take a year off from school so when time comes we all could graduate together or at least around the same time.

I am studying to be a dance instructor and Edward is studying to be a doctor. The plan is when it is time for his residency we would head back to forks so that he could do his residency with Carlisle.

Three months after our honeymoon I found out I was pregnant. We were very surprised I was on the pill and he wore condoms.

The ob laughed and said well you two are soul mates and you are meant to have kids so a condom and a pill won't stop anything.

The pregnancy went alright. I had morning sickness just about the whole nine months, poor Jasper couldn't come around if he had on cologne on, the cologne was something that he ordered from Texas so he had to change his cologne so that he and Alice could come out of their room.

I found out I was having a little girl. I was happy but Edward was happier.

Alice wanted to deck the baby's room out in nothing but pink but I said no I wanted a little blue green and pink in the room, Alice wasn't happy but I got what I wanted especially after Esme threatened to take her credit cards back to forks if Alice hadn't of listened.

Being in labor hurts really badly but my little girl come quick. My water broke when me and Alice was going to get ice cream ten minutes later we were at the hospital. After twenty minutes of being in the delivery room my beautiful little girl came screaming into this world Lauran Grace Cullen. Edward went over to watch them clean her up when I felt pressure again.

"Well Mrs. Cullen we have a little surprise you have another little one so on the next contraction hits give us a push!" me and Edward glanced at each other smiling Alice who was videotaping was jumping up and down. A minute later the contraction hit and then the doctor laid my little boy Michael Anthony Cullen on my stomach. He was so much smaller than his sister so they had to put him in an incubator for a couple of weeks then we all went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>State Of Washington<strong>_

_**Department of Public Health-Division of Vital Records**_

_**COUNTY CLERKS RECORD**_

_**Registration District No. : 4958**_

_**1. Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington**_

_**2. RESIDENCE OF MOTHER: (a) STATE: Washington (b)County: Seattle (c) Birthplace : Seattle, Washington**_

_**3. FULL NAME OF CHILD: Lauran Grace Cullen**_

_**4. DATE OF BIRTH: May 11,2010**_

_**5. SEX OF CHILD: Female**_

_**6. Twin, Triplet or other**_

_**Twin**_

_**Number of in order of birth**_

_**1**_

_**7. Number of months pregnant**_

_**9 months**_

_**8. Is mother married?**_

_**Yes**_

_**FATHER**_

_**9. Full Name: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**10. Color or or Race: White**_

_** at time of birth: 19 yrs**_

_**12. Birthplace (city or place) Forks**_

_**(State or country) Washington**_

_**OCCUPATION**_

_**13. Trade, profession, or particular kind of work done, as spinner, sawyer, bookeeper, etc.**_

_**Student at the University Of Washington**_

_**14. Industry or business in which work was done, as silk mill, sawmill, bank etc.**_

_**MOTHER**_

_**15. Mothers full name: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**16. Color or Race: White**_

_**17 Age at the time of birth: 19**_

_**18. Birthplace (city or place) Forks**_

_**(State or country) Washington**_

_**OCCUPATION**_

_**19. Trade, profession, or particular kind of work done, as spinner, sawyer, bookeeper, etc.**_

_**Student at the University Of Washington**_

_**20. Industry or business in which work was done, as silk mill, sawmill, bank etc.**_

_**21. Children born to this mother:**_

_**(a) How many other Children of this mother is living? 1**_

_**(b)How many other children were born alive but are now dead? 0**_

_**(c) How many children were born dead? 0**_

_**Weight: 6 lb 1 oz**_

_**Length: 19**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>State Of Washington<strong>_

_**Department of Public Health-Division of Vital Records**_

_**COUNTY CLERKS RECORD**_

_**Registration District No. : 4958**_

_**1. Place Of Birth: Seattle Washington**_

_**2. RESIDENCE OF MOTHER: (a)STATE: Washington (b)County: Seattle (c) BirthPlace : Seattle, Washington**_

_**3. FULL NAME OF CHILD: Michael Anthony Cullen**_

_**4. DATE OF BIRTH: May 11,2010**_

_**5. SEX OF CHILD: Male**_

_**6. Twin, Triplet or other Number of in order of birth**_

_**Twin 2**_

_**7. Number of months pregnant**_

_**9 months**_

_**8. Is mother married?**_

_**yes**_

_**FATHER**_

_**9. Full Name: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**10. Color or Race: White**_

_**11. Age at time of birth: 19 yrs**_

_**12. Birthplace (city or place) Forks**_

_**(State or country) Washington**_

_**OCCUPATION**_

_**13. Trade, profession, or particular kind of work done, as spinner, sawyer, bookeeper, etc.**_

_**Student at the University Of Washington**_

_**14. Industry or business in which work was done, as silk mill, sawmill, bank etc.**_

_**MOTHER**_

_**15. Mothers full name: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**16. Color or Race: White**_

_**17 Age at the time of birth: 19**_

_**18. Birthplace (city or place) Forks**_

_**(State or country) Washington**_

_**OCCUPATION**_

_**19. Trade, profession, or particular kind of work done, as spinner, sawyer, bookeeper, etc.**_

_**Student at the University Of Washington**_

_**20. Industry or business in which work was done, as silk mill, sawmill, bank etc.**_

_**21. Children born to this mother:**_

_**(a) How many other Children of this mother is living? 1**_

_**(b)How many other children were born alive but are now dead? 0**_

_**(c) How many children were born dead? 0**_

_**Weight: 4 lb 6 oz**_

_**Height: 16inches**_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do think? Alice and Jasper Epi is next<strong>


End file.
